Freezing white night
by Nyan-rolled
Summary: Ichika Orimura, the only male IS pilot has wound up in a world filled with Aliens and genetically modified girls who fight said aliens. He has no choice but to fight if he ever wants to return home, against the titanic aliens known as Nova, he is the only one capable of decimating them. Can he defeat all of them and return home? Can he really trust anyone? Let the clash begin!
1. I don't belong here

**Author notes**

Long awaited(Not really)… Crossover series Freezing white night…I think it's a reference to a blizzard at night?...I don't really know.

Plot: This entire fic takes place a little while after the beginning of the introduction of the Valkyries. The entire cast of freezing will think Ichika's Byakushiki is a Heavily Modified Valkyrie next. Gen Armor or one of Dr. Gengo Aoi's

Warning: Freezing is owned by Im-Dal-Young while Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizuru. Both are badass series…it's just that the anime of one of them did no justice. Rioters unite!

Super warning: I DON'T PROOF READ THAT MUCH!

* * *

…The Infinite Stratos is a powered exoskeleton that is more powerful, advanced, faster and more efficient than any other weaponry to date. Weapons ranging from particle cannons to improbable air cannons, this weapon is so destructive that fear has forced the entire Earth to agree to never use it on the battlefield…

"I won't let you get away!" A white IS speed at supersonic speeds and slammed its claw into a fully armored silver IS. Bright light surged the moment the claw made contact, and then the light seemed to be pulled back in and exploded.

The boy's childhood friend screamed out for him, afraid something horrible has happened. "Ichika!"

As all of his companions wait for the smoke to clear, the silver IS had plunged into the ocean. They were relieved that their enemy was neutralized. But what about the boy?

Their hearts nearly leaped out of their chests when no one was inside of the smoke. It was as if he…vanished!

"Ichika!"

**-Unknown area (POV – Ichika)-**

Ugghh…Where am I? Did I beat the [Silver Gospel]? Damn, my head hurts…and why are birds chirping and animals grunting?...WAIT! ANIMALS? I thought I was at the coastline?

I open my eyes and see nothing but the sky. I feel groggy and sick, but I have to find out what the hell happened. I slowly get up and the first things that come into view are trees, then dense shrubbery. I may not be the smartest guy…but it takes no thinking to tell I am in a god damn forest. Why am I here in the first place?

I get up and take my surroundings in. Okay. I'm in a forest…and I have no idea where am I. I cup my hands together and hold it up to my mouth. "Anyone here?"

Tch…No reply. It means I'm alone. What now?

*Boom!*

I turn around and see debris launched into the air. Definitely caused by an IS! The others might be there! I ran in the direction where I think the fight is occurring. I just hope it's nothing too serious…

* * *

I ran the fastest I ever went, jumping over roots and dodging branches along the way. I never thought I would have to do something like this, but hey, you never know. I see light and I jump right through and land in a place that made as much sense as Cecilia's cooking. Why? Because there is some sort of 10 story tall thing, with highschool girls fighting it. Yup…I might have brain damage.

A guy standing on the sidelines noticed me. "Hey! What are you doing here!?"

Huh? What am I doing here? I should ask you what the hell that thing is supposed to be…and why the hell are there normal girls armed with weapons, specifically melee weapons, and are fighting that huge thing? "What? Am I not supposed to be here?"

"Yea! Don't you know that we're fighting a Nova? Normal civilians could get killed!"

"Nova? What the hell is that supposed to be?"

The boy nearly did an anime face fault and ran towards me. "You don't know what a NOVA is? Have you been living under a rock your entire life?"

"Well…I don't really know where I am, so please tell me."

"Uggghh…fine. The Nova are an alien race that are here to destroy humanity." The boy reluctantly explained. He looked like he was pressed for time, as if he was actually afraid of wasting time. "They are 10 story tall monsters than only Pandora, and the new Valkyries, can beat."

Damn…I never heard of this before…unless. "Hey! What year is this?"

"What? Are you an amnesiac?" He asked. I was right about my hunch. He wants to get through with this as fast as possible "…I actually don't care, It's the year 2065."

2065…SHIT! AM I IN THE FUTURE? What the hell? That means…that means…ahh crap…I have to be sure. "Hey! Why aren't the girls using IS units?"

"IS units? What's that? Some sort of weapons?"

So I'm not in the future…but in a different dimension where the IS never existed and aliens invaded…haha…I'm screwed. I change my focus to the battle. The girls were amazing. They had no sort of armor on and moved in ways that seem inhuman. That giant 'Nova' was attacking them fiercely and the intent to kill was so concentrated.

One girl vanished in a flash and appeared in another place. It was fast…is it possible for humans to do that without an IS? I don't know anymore…

"AGH!" The Nova tore apart some of the girls while other was vaporized by a huge particle beam.

This is just brutal...why are these people throwing away their lives in vain to fight this thing! I can't handle this! "Bleegghh..." I puke out the contents of my stomach. This is too sick. What is this? I…I…want to get out of here.

I see a boy crying, holding the remains of his partner I presume. Why…why is this world suffering this fate! I struggle to get back on my feet, but the boy beside me tried to keep me down.

"H-hey! Stay down! You'll die!"

I wipe my mouth with my arm. It's a good thing I still have on my training suit, or else I won't be able to pilot Byakushiki well. I've come to a resolve. I have to help these people. Let's see that so called alien fight me! "Byakushiki!"

My gauntlet glowed and dispersed balls of light that surrounded me. The light quickly clustered together and formed [Byakushiki Setsura]. Huh? Yukihira is offline?...Hm…it must have been damaged in the fight the [Silver Gospel]…might as well make do without it and use my claw. It will repair itself eventually, so no need to worry.

"What the hell! What is that thing!" A girl shouted. She was missing an arm, yet felt that my IS was more noticeable? Wow…these girls go through a lot because they don't seem to mind the pain of missing an arm.

"V-Valkyrie! That's…that could be Valkyrie armor!" Another girl said. "That's probably a modified version!"

The Nova turned to my position and attempted to attack me with its whip like tentacles. I know it won't be able to touch me. The Byakushiki is the fastest in the world! I instantly vanished from my spot and appeared right in front of the Nova.

"F-Fast! Faster than even Quadruple Accel!" One girl said in awe. Whatever these girls were, they never saw an IS before.

"DEEEIIIYAAHH!" I dug my claw into the Nova's shoulder like area and tear the limb off. I drop the detached limb and descended. All of its attacks missed me by a large margin. I did a mid air barrel roll and dodge a flurry of whips. It couldn't even follow my movements. It's too slow.

"Impossible! He tore its limb off in an instant! What kind technology has Dr. Gengo Aoi been making?"

Ha? So there is a guy that's like Tabane-san in this world? I have to meet him then…but first.

The Nova was charging some sort of particle cannon…SHIT! Particle cannon? "Setsura, shield!" Setsura's green shield appeared in front of me and neutralized the energy on contact. Setsura doesn't make a normal barrier that blocks. It neutralizes energy because it has the same properties as Reiryaku Byakuya, but it also drains a lot of energy.

"What? He can block Nova Particle Cannons too? What can't he do?"

Unfortunately for me, the Byakushiki can operate for a limited time due to the impossibly high energy consumption and worse, I am currently not at maximum energy. I only have enough left for two ignition boosts…say…if I rip that thing apart then I can instantly destroy it! I activate Ignition Boost and disappear in a flash. Everyone gasped when they saw me immediately appear right behind the Nova, leaving it a huge hole in its chest.

I hover in the air, with my back turned to the now dead alien. I killed something today. Something that will drag me into problems from now on. Chifuyu-nee…Houki…everyone…wait for me.

I turn around and meet the gaze of every single person, boy and girl. They all stared at me, mouth agape. An eerie silence lingered the area.

"…Uhh…you can thank me later." I said nervously. To be honest, I've never received attention this intense. It was like these people see me as Chifuyu-nee!

"Ah…w-what…h-h-how did you kill it so easily? How did you move so fast?" One of the boys slowly backed away, fear had him cowering before me.

I raise my left hand and give him a good view of my energy claw. "This thing here."

They all stared at the claw until one spoke. "That's definitely a claw based of Chiffon's volt weapon."

Chiffon? Isn't that cake? I descend downwards so I can dismount safely. I deactivate Byakushiki and land firmly on the ground after it fully dissipated. Well…it doesn't matter really.

**-Normal POV-**

The sound of helicopter rotors spinning at high speeds became audible. The helicopters whipped up strong winds that blew the trees and picked up dust and sand. The IS pilot shielded his eyes and wondered what was going on.

"Freeze!"

A group of armed military officers aimed their guns at Ichika. Each was heavily armed and had no signs of possible negotiation. Even women were a part of the force, except they had Volt weapons, giving Ichika the idea that they were Pandora's too.

"What? I beat that Nova thing and all I get for thanks is this?" Ichika asked.

"Be quiet boy. You're more of a threat than that Type-S Nova." Said one of the Pandoras. "You took it down in an instant. I cannot imagine what kind of monster you are."

"Now, now, you should not be so aggressive to one capable of saving humanity."

A woman wearing a nun outfit walked into the circle that surrounded Ichika. The boy felt at ease when he saw her. He didn't know why, but he knew that she was an ally.

"What is your name?"

"I-Ichika Orimura"

"Ahh…I see. Call me Sister Margaret." The woman responded. She ordered the soldiers to stand down with a signal. "I would like to have a talk with you. Is that alright?"

Ichika slowly nodded. He had to be cautious. At any moment, someone could take him down while he has not activated [Byakushiki].

"Good. Your armor…when was it developed. I have a feeling that I've seen it before." Sister Margaret asked.

"The Year 20XX"

The woman's visage changed to that of a very surprised one. "That's it! The years are close! Dr. Gengo Aoi has to know about this." She thought. She calmed herself and resumed back to her docile appearance. "Thank you, that's all I needed to know."

"Wait! I'm looking for someone called Dr. Gengo Aoi. Do you know him?" Ichika suddenly asked. He had to find a way back, and he had a feeling that the scientist was able to help him.

"Of course, but in return could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing!"

**-Ichika's POV-**

"Class we have a new student today!"

Uhh…What have I gotten myself into? I'm now enrolled in this 'West Genetics' as a freshman limiter. Why…but thinking back, it is fairly reasonable. I have to enroll and help in Nova Combat whenever a 'Nova Clash' occurs.

…This is like IS academy all over again. A school that accepts international student for the evolution of mankind and technology, except this time it includes fighting aliens and I'm not the only male student.

Class flies by fairly quickly. Most of the things were normal everyday studies, rather than the IS academies advanced IS lectures. I enter the Cafeteria and gather quite a crowd of interested students. I notice that some of the students were staring at my gauntlet. I just told them that it was for decoration.

I notice this blue haired student walk up to me. Judging by her demeanor, she was bad news.

"Hey, I heard you're the new rookie." She said, sliding her fingers down my cheeks. "My name is Miyabi Kannazuki. How would you like to be one of my limiters?"

She disgusts me. She has no shame, her behavior gives her away and she asked 'one of' meaning she has more. How greedy.

I swat her hand away. "I refuse." I said defiantly. I gave her one of Chifuyu-nee's death glares. I will defy her to the end, even if I have to use force.

"How dare you!" The upperclassman materializes her 'Volt weapons', which consists of several floating daggers. I've heard that almost all Pandora are incapable of defeating Type-S Nova by themselves and the only one capable of doing so died in combat. "Beg for forgiveness. Now!"

"I refuse." I give her another death glare and prepare for partial deployment if I have to fight. I saw her grit her teeth and launch her daggers at me. I tumble forward and get behind her, evading the daggers.

"Tch. I won't miss next time!"

The daggers close in on me and I react by deploying my claw and left gauntlet armor. I slash at the daggers the moment they entered my attack range and break two of them. Miyabi pulls back her daggers, and seeing as how I have a weapon the students stare in shock. According to Sister Margaret, all students never saw a male deploy a weapon before, so it is natural that they assume I am a male Pandora…which is impossible so the next best thing is Combat Limiter. She also told me to keep my armor a secret and only deploy my weapons if necessary, and not to kill anyone.

"Ah? So you're something along the lines of a combat limiter?" Miyabi assumes. She licks her lips and keeps her gaze focused at me. "All the more reasons for wanting you."

I stay silent and continue giving her a death glare. I can't do it as well as Chifuyu-nee, but it will make do for now. A majority of the students back up, but keep their distance to watch…probably to see the fight and three guys walk into the circle…probably her limiters. They all extended their arms and a let a honeycomb shaped pattern race across the floor, freezing me in place.

"Submit to me now…it's useless without your own freezing field."

Byakushiki's A.I activates and suddenly, I can move again. _"Unknown energy field detected…Energy field negated. Barrier deployed."_

"What the! How is that possible!?" One of her limiters looked at me in fear and I responded with Chifuyu-nee's 'irritated look'.

"He's…he's only a male! There's no way he could beat me!" Miyabi kicked the guy who said it was impossible. Ugh, despicable.

I cannot use ignition boost or any of my thrusters, so I'm limited to Yukihira, which is unavailable at the moment, my barrier and my Setsura. I hold up Setsura and fire a small energy beam at Miyabi, hoping it would incapacitate her. And it sorta worked. The attack caught her by surprise and pierced her leg.

"AGH!" She fell to the floor and screamed. I feel a bit sorry for her, but she deserved it. She gets back up rather quickly, despite the damaged muscle tissue in one of her legs. She glared at me, trying her best to contain her anger. She was definitely pissed. "You…I'll kill you!"

**-Somewhere else (Normal POV)-**

"Senpai! There's a fight in the cafeteria. We have to stop it!" Kazuya Aoi dragged his upperclassman through the hallway. He heard that there was a commotion in the cafeteria between a new student and a 3rd year.

"Kazuya wait!" Satellizer L. Bridget, a 2nd year Pandora, tried to get her (unofficial) Limiter to stop. Her 'rival' of sorts, Rana Linchen was following along. They eventually reach the cafeteria doors. Upon opening, they were shocked by the sight. What they saw was a bloody body on the floor, and looming figure was standing above it. The most noticeable feature was the giant claw on the left arm. It eerily reminded everyone of Chiffon.

The person made his weapon dissipate into light as he walked out of the cafeteria, leaving people shocked and afraid. Kazuya got a good look at the persons face and had a feeling that he was not a bad person. He didn't feel any malice from him, nor did he feel any murderous intent.

"Woah, that guy is a monster…he reminds me of Chiffon, de arimasu." Rana commented. She felt something was different about the new guy, not just his ability to use weapons. "And how can he use weapons?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow him." Kazuya ran off, stalking Ichika.

"Wait! He's dangerous!" Satellizer could only watch as her limiter ran off, leaving her with Rana.

* * *

Ichika was on the rooftop, lying peacefully on the floor, gazing at the clouds. He wondered if it would be like that. Violence and fighting all day, he wouldn't be able to last long(mentally) if it kept on going like that. He heard the door open and close. Someone was there.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

Ichika had a very dull look on his face. He was pretty bored and had nothing else to do, with that all he can do is wait. He missed his friends and life back home. He doubted if he could get along with any people in this world. He turned his head away from the boy. "Yea…whatever."

Kazuya sweatdropped at how dull Ichika was and gathered more courage. "Umm…my name is Kazuya Aoi…"

Ichika's eyes opened wide at the mention of 'Aoi'. He immediately began to wonder if he was related to Dr. Gengo Aoi. "Ichika Orimura. That's my name and...are you related to Dr. Gengo Aoi?"

"Yea…he's my grandfather."

"Alright." Ichika heaved himself up and sat cross legged. He put hands on his knees sighed. "I really want to meet him, but I had to enroll in this school before I can."

"Why?" Kazuya asked. He was pretty interested in Ichika. He wondered how he was able to beat Miyabi so easily. What intrigued him more was the mysterious air around the transfer student.

"Well…I think he can help me, but I have to battle Nova to meet him." Ichika said gloomily. He hung his head, keeping his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Hey…don't be sad. I'll let you meet gramps."

"Ah…thanks." Ichika replied. He was unsure, but he had feeling that Kazuya's grandfather was most likely his only chance of getting home.

"Say…can you tell me how you got good at fighting."

"Well…my older sister was the one who taught me how to use a sword. She trained me by **** and **** while I had to *******, she would put me through serious training that involved ***** and doing ****.It usually followed up with a beating from her if I fail training. All that starting at the age of 4."

Kazuya had sweatdrops on his head after hearing about the Spartan training he went through. He chuckled nervously. "Haha…rather...isn't that boot camp?"

"You know, you're right."Ichika laughed for the first time during his time after he awoke in the strange world. For once, he used his true laughter.

He knows he has to face many dangers in the near future, but he has found his resolve and refuses to falter. He will find a way home…after all, his friends and family need him.

* * *

Indeed. I have a dislike for Miyabi. She is a whore and I don't like those kinds of people.

I'm thinking of dragging Chifuyu into the world of Freezing as well. One of the reasons is her inhuman strength. 継続は力なり!


	2. The birth of a new legend

**Author Notes**

**READ THIS NAO: ****I'm afraid that this chapter might disappoint you readers. So, I've hired Yuki Aoi (Not related to the Aoi family of Freezing) to proof read. So far, all he did is eat all my shaved ice. **

Considering that one of the Valkyries has something that looks like an IS. (If you've read the manga and seen the extra notes that are on Chapter 102, page 22.) It is likely that hilarity ensues. Our hero finds himself labeled as the 'Second Monster' and might have to beat on some people. Also, this chapter takes place a week before the joint exercise. Since this is about to take place right where the manga has stopped, I will make shit up, so expect the manga to be different from this. I don't know what those custom made Type-S are capable of, so I'll just make my best guess. Also, I read on a thread that the Nova we see in the series are actually mechanical creatures…HMMM….Seems legit.

Indeed, I do show favoritism towards the Infinite Stratos (Both the show and the unit, huahaha…), but it is justified because a normal one can travel at supersonic speeds up to Mach 2, have antigravity and a air resistant barrier that cannot be damaged by conventional weapons as well as having freaking particle cannons. Now how the hell can Pandoras beat that? Especially when the [White Knight] the very first IS took down 2341 Ballistic and cruise missiles, 207 Next generation fighter jets, disabled 7 air craft carriers and support, and the most badass of all is the destruction of 8 military satellites. Not convinced? Ichika has a light saber. Judgment! Case sealed!

'Thoughts'

Warning: Freezing is owned by Im-Dal-Young while Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizuru. Both are badass series…it's just that the anime of one of them did no justice. Rioters unite!

* * *

"Hey Arnett, did you hear about the new student that horribly maimed Miyabi?" Said Attia Simmons, a 3rd year Pandora. "A first year male!"

A red haired Pandora was sitting by at the window, watching the students wander around on school grounds. "You mean that 'Combat limiter'? He's all over the school."

"I heard he just beat her down after she touched him."

"I heard he refused to become her limiter and was then attacked…"

"Doesn't matter." Attia leaned in close to Arnett, she was definitely scheming something. "We can't let the 3rd years be embarrassed after a beating from a 1st year male! We have to show them that Team Arnett is much more fearsome!"

* * *

**-Ichika's POV-**

"M-Monster!" The screams of students litter around as I walk down the halls. People just seem to avoid me. Just because I defended myself against a 3rd year that was a little too persistent in tearing my face off…

Well…I do suppose terrifying people to the point that they will keep away from me is for the best. I don't want to get too attached and if anyone found out about the IS I would be in big trouble.

"Ichika-san!"

I turn around and see Kazuya Aoi. Well…he could be an exception. He reminds me of a little brother, so I guess it's kind of refreshing that I experienced this. "Ah...Hello."

All the people grab Kazuya and try to pull him back. Odd…it seems that they think I'll kill him. I'd better help him. I walk over to the students and the moment I step into a '5 meter' range they all back off. I walk up to Kazuya and pat him on the head. Yup, he definitely reminded me of a little brother. I wonder if Chifuyu-nee felt like this.

"Uhhh…Ichika-san, could you please stop that."

"Oh, sorry." I remove my hand and chuckle. "You remind me of my childhood friend when she was younger."

"Uhhh…okay then." Kazuya rubbed his hair a bit. "We should get lunch."

My stomach growled after I heard lunch. I really must be hungry. "Yea, we really should."

I never really got the chance to try out all of the different kinds of ethnic foods back at the IS academy, but this school is pretty much the same in a few areas, mainly the cafeteria. The cafeteria has food from every country, except some of the foods are different. As expected from an alternate dimension.

After I got a French set, I walked around trying to find the boy. There was nothing wrong with looking for him. It was just that people were trying to distance themselves from me. It feels horrible, but I have to deal with it. I eventually find Kazuya, who was sitting with a large group of girls and a handful of guys.

I walk up to the table and receive hostile reactions. Everyone save for Kazuya kept their eyes on me, as if they were expecting me to be hostile. These people wouldn't stand a chance against Chifuyu-nee, and I find no problem with it, but to be like this on our first meeting? That's just harsh.

"What business do you have here?" One of the girls asked. The girl was awfully fierce for one so docile looking. At first, I thought she would try to ignore me, but then she sprang to life like a bear protecting its cub.

"…Nevermind." I turn around and was about to leave, but I was stopped by Kazuya. He was holding onto my arm, trying to keep me from moving.

"Ichika-san, come on."

"Is it really okay?"

"It's fine. Just sit down."

Well…this is awkward. All of the people, except Kazuya, were watching me every move. It was just like the time I was surrounded by girls after Houki kicked me out of the room. If I make the slightest move, they will react by letting out their killing intent.

"This is just plain awkward." Kazuya had on a poker face while sweat dropping. I can only begin to imagine how he did that.

"Kazuya, please tell me why you brought _him_ to the table." The bespectacled blonde haired Pandora asked. Either it's the blonde hair, but she reminds me of Cecilia a bit…so I guess she is British.

"Satella-senpai, Ichika-san isn't a bad person."

"You expect us to believe a man who beat down a random person just because she wanted him to be a limiter is a good person, onii-sama?" A 'Valkyrie' cut into the conversation. She had a sharp tongue, I admit that. And the way she calls Kazuya 'Onii-sama' has me thinking things.

"Ichika-san, tell them your side of the story." Kazuya turned to me and signalled me to talk with his hands, but it's futile. These people don't like me and would not believe anything I say.

I get off my seat and pick up my tray. I'm already done eating, so no point in staying if I have no purpose here. "I can already tell that I'm not wanted here."

I walk away from the table, leaving a stunned Kazuya and a group of wary students. There is no need for me to associate with people of this dimension.

"…Ichika-san wait up!"

I turn around and see Kazuya running towards me. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath really tells me that he was running for a long time, but for what reason?

"Please…prove to them you're not a bad person…"

"Why should I? It's better for me to stay secluded." I responded. What I said is probably the best way to prevent myself from interfering with this dimensions natural movement. If the theory in the manga that Tabane-san let me read in 5th grade was correct. "And I did beat the 3rd year down because she tried to force me to be her limiter."

"Yes, that can never change but…" Kazuya looked up to me and made eye contact. I can easily tell that he was determined. "Please tell me the truth. Why did you attack that 3rd Year?"

"She attacked me first…"

"Ah…I see, but could you tell me your side of the story first?"

"Well…She tried to get me to be one of her 'limiters' but I refused and then she tried to force me." I answered. "She was too persistent and actually tried to kill me. So I had no choice but to incapacitate her in order to prevent her from doing anything else."

Kazuya grabbed my collar and shook me around. "But…because you did that, the 3rd years will take it as an act of aggression and will try to get back at you."

Act of aggression? What is this, some kind of military school? Ngghh…My brain hurts just by comprehending on how confusing this school is. I shook my head clear and regained focus. "Then I won't fight. I fought out of self defense. Therefore I am not guilty of assault."

"B-but…a 3rd year beaten by a 1st year limiter? That's absurd. They won't be able to bear the embarrassment."

"Agh…so I have to fight sooner or later." I sighed. I lean back on a wall and cover my eyes. This is just plain stupid. Why is this school so messed up?

"That's correct."

I turn around and see a fairly short red head. Great…If I wasn't told about the hierarchy thing, then I would never have guessed that she was a 3rd year…and so soon? Why am I always attracting attention?

"What do you want?" I asked. If I show any signs of aggression then I'm in for a fight.

The A.I suddenly sprang to life _"Warning! Enemy in attack position. Barrier Shield deployed. PIC activated. Hypersensor Package online. Emergency partial deployment commencing." _

Using the Hypersensor package increases yHall five senses of the human body. Sight is increased, as well as hearing, touch, smell and taste, though three of the senses are not necessary, it helps that it also quickens your reaction time, and today, I'm thankful for that.

"Oh crap!" With the help of the hypersensor, I saw the scythe being swung in slow motion. I quickly grab Kazuya and jump out of the way, luckily with the help of the barrier, I have no air resistance and coupled with the PIC giving me very low weight(Though full deployment cancels out gravity entirely.)I have fairly high speed.

***Smash***

The scythe leaves a nasty hole in the wall that I was leaning on. Dear god, I really am thankful for the IS. If I didn't have it I would've died a long time ago. But jeez…this is really going to be annoying without my thrusters or Yukihira.

"Nice reflexes, you really are a Combat limiter." The red haired Pandora complimented. She had a dangerous air around her. She almost reminded me of Laura when I first met her. I have a feeling that she's psychopathic and sadistic, which is usually not a good thing.

"Uhh…" I don't want to fight. I want to RUUUUNN! "Can't fight right now…so see ya!"

I run down the halls at amazing speeds, leaving that Pandora in the dust. Good thing the PIC affects an area of 1 meter, because Kazuya's weight is almost non-existent as well. I can just keep on running until I reach safety.

She just stood there, confused at what happened.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

"Ha…ha…" This is insane. Why the hell are these people so crazy? Attacking a person randomly is not how you say hello in life. The figures of people zoom past me. Good, the more distance I am from that crazy woman, the better.

I come to a complete stop after a good 20 seconds of running. That should be enough distance. God…this is just stupid…well at least I'm safe for now.

***Smash**Clatter***

The window was shattered as a person jumped into the school building. Oh my god. It's that woman again.

"You…you…Why the hell did you run!"

Cause I don't want to fight! What do you expect? I check my weapons and find that Yukihira is now available. At least I have more attack range now. "I don't want to fight."

"Arnett-senpai, don't fight Ichika-san!"

Kazuya jumped in between us and spread his arms out. He's too reckless. I can handle myself.

"He attacked a junior! He has to be punished!"

"He only fought to defend himself!"

"It doesn't matter!" Arnett dashed at insane speeds, but my hypersensor was able to follow along. She is much slower than an IS. That speed is like normal movement speed to me.

I deploy Yukihira and my right gauntlet armor. I'm more attuned to Kendo so using Yukihira is the best choice, but using Reiryaku Byakuya might be useless against foes that do not use energy barriers and because it's a light saber, it might kill her. The opponent has techniques called 'Accel' and 'Tempest Turn' while I do not have those techniques, so I have to rely on a combination of the Hypersensor and the Barrier shield since using any of my thrusters is out of the option.

Right before the scythe hits, I intercept it with Yukihira. With a flick of my wrist, I change the path of the attack, forcing the scythe into the ground. A small opening appeared, I only have enough time for a single hit. I tightened my grip on Yukihira and graze her arm with a swift broad swing.

The wound was fairly deep and managed to draw blood. The red vital fluid splattered on the floor, and soaked the tip of Yukihira. The Pandora jumps back almost immediately after she was hit and jumps back a good 7 feet away. She bares her teeth at me and something tells me that things are going to get a lot worse than that.

"You…bastard, how did you…" Arnett growled.

"Your movements are too slow. I can easily see your scythe moving midair." I poised myself for a counter attack. I can never be too cautious, especially since I do not know her capabilities.

"Who…who the hell trained you."

"My sister trained me and don't even think she's a Pandora."

"Hmph, so she's not a Pandora, but a monster is the only other option."

"How dare you insult my sister!" I growled. Chifuyu-nee sacrificed almost everything for me! She was the one who raised me after our parents left us! She's not a monster! "You know nothing of her!"

"Heh…you say I know nothing of her? I can easily tell how much of a monster she is, just by observing her very own brother! You are a monster yourself as you didn't even hesitate to beat Miyabi to a bloody pulp, even if she was a whore!"

"DAMN YOU!" I rush towards her recklessly, surprising even her. No one talks trash about Chifuyu-nee! As I got close, I tackled her and pinned her down. I drove Yukihira into her abdomen, applying constant pressure onto the sword. I didn't hear nasty bone cracking noise, but I hear the cracking of stone instead. so I guess her spinal cord is fine. Who knows what punishment I'd get if I paralysed her permanently.

"Son of a bitch!" She tries to kick me, but my barrier repels her attack. "Get off me!"

"_Barrier Shield energy now at 610/620. Damage confirmed to be minimal."_

…Well that isn't fair…for her. The barrier is really durable, even against kicks from super humans. What you'd expect from a top notch weapon of mass destruction made by Tabane-san herself.

I let go of the hold and back off, allowing her some space. I just hope she gives up. Although I am still infuriated that she insulted Chifuyu-nee, I have to be rational. I bit on my upper lip and tried to quell my anger. I have to stay calm… if I get too angry and go on a rampage, the teachers might get involved.

I take in deep breaths to relax myself. I have to keep my focus and stay prepared. She could attack anytime soon and timing is essential if I want to counter attack.

Arnett gets back up and held the front part of her stomach wound. She furrows her brow and hisses at me. She gripped her scythe with both hands and crouched down into an odd position, almost as if she was using it to prepare for a truck that was about to hit her. The ground underneath her feet starts to crack. She smiles maniacally at me. "Let's see you handle a no interval triple accel!"

"_Warning! Enemy speed has exceeded Mach 1.5. Launching tracking system…enemy location confirmed, enemy attack pattern analyzed. Enemy attempting to strike the thorax." _Byakushiki suddenly pin points the exact location Arnett will strike, giving me more time to set up.

I see the scythe coming my way and I reflexively block the attack with Yukihira. I don't know what type of metals Yukihira was made out of, but now I do know now that they are pretty strong. The girls scythe instantly shatters on contact with the blade. The sound of metal hitting the floor resonated through the hallways as she stood there, surprised at the sight of her broken weapon. I took this chance and pointed the tip of Yukihira at her throat.

"I don't want to fight you. And promise to leave me alone from now on. Blink twice if your answer is yes. " I said with a threatening glare. "Don't try moving, because I know that accel require a build-up of pressure in order to work, and I am currently in the position to impale your throat giving me priority over you."

I kept my dark visage on as I waited for her to blink twice. If she thought that I was cold and had the intent to kill her, then she might back off. If not, she will attack, knowing that I would not dare kill her. I did a mental sigh of relief as she blinked twice. Great, I'm out of the clear.

I lower Yukihira and back off a bit. I should be cautious, because there is a possibility that she would attack me instantly, but it never came. She just stood there and kept her gaze at me….maybe she wants to say something from me.

There was a noticeable stutter in her voice. I assume that it was out of fear."D-don't go think that j-just by sparing my life I w-won't go after you again!"

I watched her run away, stumbling at nearly every step. I couldn't help but think that I was becoming more and more like Chifuyu-nee. I think I've been around her way too much and somehow managed to replicate her demeanor. I smiled bitterly when I thought about Chifuyu-nee again. What if I don't make it back home? What if no one has the technology to bring me back? Even so…will Tabane-san do anything about it?

"Haaa…what the hell is wrong with this place?" My legs felt sore. After all, I ran for a good 20 seconds and then had to fight. Why are the Pandoras so aggressive? Why do I have to suffer the fate of fighting every single day?

"Ichika-san…you shouldn't forget that this is a school training people to fight Novas…"

I totally forgot about Kazuya and how he was standing there. He must think I'm cold hearted and willing to kill…well that's what I get for trying to act like Chifuyu-nee.

My armor and weapons dissipated into light after I mentally commanded it to return back to standby mode. I must be getting better at using the IS now. If there is one good thing of being stuck here, it is that I'm allowed to use my IS at any time without people noticing, since the IS Academy has sensors that detect the activation of IS units.

"Kazuya…do you think I'm a monster?" I asked bluntly. I need a straightforward answer from him. A yes or no answer would be the best.

"Ehhh…I don't think so Ichika-san." Kazuya responded. He had a bit of hesitation in his voice, but I believed him. I trust that he is telling the truth. "You didn't want to kill Arnett-senpai and you held back didn't you."

I gave him a faint smile after hearing his response. He really is a nice kid…but it's undeniable that I have a powerful weapon that could easily decimate a Nova. I have an IS. I have something that could easily dominate the world. I am the only one that possesses it at the moment. If I die and someone takes the Byakushiki and does reverse engineering and successfully figure out how to invent an IS, I fear that this world might end up worse than mine. I have to keep the IS a secret at all cost, even if I have to shun socialization.

"Kazuya…you don't know everything…so please, don't associate with me anymore."

**-Room 325(POV – Normal)-**

Our IS pilot from another dimension was lying on his king sized bed, watching television in his sleeping clothes, which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts. He was lying on his back with his head off the bed, flicking through channels aimlessly. If one were to look at this, it would be described as the epitome of boredom. Ichika was finally considering about slumber until someone came knocking on his door.

"Hello, is this the room of Ichika Orimura. This is Yumi Kim. The principal would like to see you."

"Huh? Why?"

"She has something important to tell you."

"Ahh...coming." Ichika got off the bed and walked over to the door. He opened the door and standing outside was a very well-endowed Korean woman. At first he had some weird thoughts, but he quickly dismissed them. "Uhh…am I supposed to go to the principal's office?"

"Correct."

"Ah…okay."

Ichika closed the door behind him and followed the teacher. Considering how huge the school was, it was no surprise that he reached the destination in twenty minutes. The teacher just stood at the door, possibly signifying that only Ichika was supposed to go in. The IS pilot quickly caught on and walked into the room. Ichika was amazed at how flashy and decorated the room in. He stared in awe as he unconsciously closed the door behind him.

"Good to see that you are still alive, Mr. Orimura." Sister Margaret was standing in the middle of the room, which was by far the biggest principal's office Ichika had ever seen. Anyone could wonder, how much money does the government give this school?

"Yea, I guess I'm fine. This school is just too chaotic. Not even one of my childhood friends was as aggressive as the Pandoras." Ichika admitted. (Cue Rin sneezing in the original world.)

Sister Margaret gave him a small smile and signalled him to sit down. Ichika promptly refused because he knows that the chat will be short. The headmistress of West Genetics turned around and looked at the moon through her glass wall. "The main reason I called you here is because I will be assigning you to Team 13."

"Team 13? Is that supposed to be a Special Forces group?"

"That's correct. It is made out of the best of the best Pandoras out in the world, along with their limiters and 5 of the strongest Valkyries. It's an Anti-Nova Strike Force. You will be officially announced part of the team during the joint exercise."

"So you want me to participate in that Team and assist in battling Novas?" Ichika mused.

"Close, but not quite." Sister Margaret chuckled. "You will be the secret weapon. You will start the turning point of the world."

Ichika gulped when he realised that he had the weight of an entire world on his shoulders. The sheer thought of holding responsibility to the lives of 7 billion people can be devastating to one's confidence. He didn't know if he was able to protect that many people from total annihilation.

"…I…I don't think I can handle the pressure."

"You can."

"…"

Some time has passed…and the IS pilot was now lying on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Multiple different thoughts raged inside of his head, but none was as haunting as his doubts about the strength of the IS. There is a chance that the IS cannot take a single particle cannon from those titans. From the lessons, the Nova are capable of firing particle beams stronger than 20 gigawatts and his only defense against that is Setsura's shield. He was afraid. Afraid of dying. Only because of the fact that he can never see the ones closest to him ever again if he did die.

"Hmph…secret weapon? I'm just a normal Japanese male…"

**-The Day of the joint exercise (POV – Ichika)-**

A fairly large group of people, I'm guessing maybe 60 to 80 people were in the area, counting me of course. Not surprisingly, the people beside me displayed the emotion of fear and caution. The whole joint exercise is a task to destroy 6 dummy Type-S Novas within four hours. That doesn't mean much to me, but to the others, that's a very challenging task. I didn't really listen to what was being said because I still had some thoughts in my head, but I did hear something about Dr. Aoi spectating.

On the speaker, the headmistress has officially declared the start of the exercise. "The Joint Exercise between the Valkyries' Team 13 and West Genetics has officially started!"

The headmistress told me to wait until there are two Novas left and completely decimate them, in order for me to show off my strength and to assign me as a member of Team 13. Secondary thrusters (Thrusters on the legs) are allowed and the use of energy weaponry is prohibited so long as people are around me. A really poor combination if seen at a different angle, but I can rule that out since whatever metal the Byakushiki is made out of, it is definitely stronger than Volt weapons. I stand in the same spot while all the rest of the students dispatch and run in different directions. Four hours is a lot, but the speed that some were moving made me believe that they were too eager to get as far away from me as possible. Maybe it's because of the rumor about me defeating the 2nd strongest 3rd year Pandora, and it does get worse. Apparently, I didn't show any hesitation driving a sword through her stomach as well as actually considered slitting her throat.

Well…got a lot of time to spare, and I'll be alerted by the P.A each time a Dummy gets destroyed. I can literally prance around a battlefield at this moment, which may or may not be a good thing if seen through certain viewpoints. I walk out of the arena, trying to make a steady and relaxing pace. Since there are 6 dummy Novas and roughly 60-80 people, there is absolutely no way I could ever encounter the Dummy alone.. Chances are, all teams have found them by now. I walk along a serene path way, with my hands in my pocket. I'm usually never this carefree. I always have something to do back home…and that also helps me understand how empty I feel without the others.

I notice there was no one around my area…huh? Is it possible they're scared of me to the point they run away at the mere mention of my name? Ichika Orimura doesn't sound that threatening. I shade my eyes from the sun and look up at the sky. A clear sky, but looks can be deceiving because aliens are in space, beyond Earth's atmosphere, so I am technically looking at titanic aliens that could pretty much annihilate all life on this planet.

I close my eyes and thought about a few things this world has. This place is unique, women do have a slightly better social status here, but it's not as bad back home. The males in this world are as equally important, but are not the ones fighting directly…hmmm fifteen minutes have passed…so I'm guessing that all the groups found dummies to fight. I open up my eyes and noticed that it was much darker than usual. Oh god, please tell me I'm standing in the shade of a school building. I take a deep breath and look up, not finding the school building I had hoped for, but a damn Type-S dummy. Wait. It gets even better! I'm the only one here and according to the rules, I have to fight it because I came within its attack range. For my response to this, I have one thing to say. "SHIT!'

"_Build-up of energy confirmed. Activating PIC, Barrier Shield deployed. Hypersensor Package online. Yukihira and forearm armor deployed." _Yea, yea. I get it. I have to fight now. The chances of running into this are probably one to a billion, but it seems that lady luck really hates me.

The Type-S replica looked a lot different than the real thing. There were little orbs inserted to noticeable parts of it, an orb on its head, another on the chest, one on the lower half and two on the shoulder like part. I felt a weird sensation run through my chest as I examined the replica more. I clutched my chest and kept my eye on it. There was definitely something different about this replica. It was as if I'm… facing a real one. The one I destroyed was able to cast this feeling of fear and doubt into your heart, like what the dummy is doing right now.

I feel a sudden burst of energy as a freezing field was suddenly deployed. A replica can produce what the real can do? How is that possible! The Byakushiki reacts to the freezing field by negating it with the Barrier shield. I've never thought I'd be thankful of the lessons back at IS academy, if I never listened, then I might not be able to check how much force my shield can withstand. Byakushiki's barrier can withstand a 6gigawatt particle cannon once and be left with little shield energy. That's probably more than…you know what, it's much more stronger than normal IS weaponry, which is a good thing since the dummies can fire 200 megawatt particle cannons, probably three times as strong as Cecilia's Starlight MKII.

So in the end, it's only the particle cannon that I should be afraid of. The real thing, not the dummies, but getting hit by one still does damage. I really am disappointed a bit. IS battles were intense. The enemy had the same mobility and their speed was nearly the same as yours, which made battles extremely hard for the inexperienced. The only difference here is that I'm fighting ten story aliens that are almost twice as big as gundams! So taking that into consideration, the Byakushiki is 3 meters tall while the Nova is more than 36 meters tall. So I am fighting something more than 12 times my size and I'm supposed to believe that Nova invaded in 2012 and have a time in between each attack. 8 years and since 2061, has been in decline and now appears more frequently. Seems to make no sense in chronological order since there is no proof or a pattern in the attack that would make us understand why the attacks are more frequent. All they do know is that there were 3 clashes within 4 years. Yea…totally makes sense in this world. I think I'd rather listen to Tabane-san's IS lessons instead of trying to understand how this world works.

I see the whips flying towards me and I jump over it. I activate Reiryaku Byakuya, letting Yukihira transform into Yukihira Niigata, allowing it to literally become a lightsaber that slices through _everything_. I slice part of the whip off and hopefully I disabled its use of it, because a lesser amount of threats is very crucial to a fight. The replica stops for a few seconds and begins to charge its particle cannon. I can easily block that with Setsura's shield, but is it really worth the effort and energy if I can easily dodge it? I suppose dodging is fine. The school can always fix the broken ground…right?

***Boom***

The replica fires a fully charged particle cannon towards me. I took evasive action and did a step dodge, effectively allowing the particle cannon to fly past me. I can't really fly right now, which is kind of sad because my mobility and speed are limited. I can't really fly either, but I can just jump high and run fast, which doesn't really fill the void of the thrusters. Well, I can still kick that things ass with Yukihira Niigata and Setsura.

I closed in on it, running at a fairly decent pace. The Nova finds it easier hitting slower targets, so if I purposely slow down, it will try to attack me, allowing me to counter attack. A whip was flying towards me, rather a whole barrage of them were locked onto me. I crouched down a bit and kept Yukihira low, ready for an upwards swing. The moment the whips fly over my head, I let Yukihira burn through the metal of the Replica. Yukihira Niigata is the gift from Chifuyu-nee to me, It is the weapon of champions, nothing can withstand it. It sliced through the metal, which was probably be made out of extremely impact and heat resistant metals, like it was butter. The metal was red hot and was melting on the areas that were sliced through.

"_Enemy has shown a strange energy pattern. Recommended action is total destruction of target."_ Byakushiki suddenly deploys my leg armor and its thrusters. Sure…thanks a lot Byakushiki. Deploy my thrusters, but not the full armor as well, especially since no one is watching! Wait…there are surveillance cameras around. Well, whatever.

I activate the thrusters and fly around the Nova. The first thing I noticed was the large amounts of cracks on it. Seriously, if they're going to make a high quality replica, could they at least spare the effort to fix any outer damages…unless those cracks were caused by the orbs on it? I fly around it, avoiding its attack range. I burned off…all of the replica's whip-like appendages, rendering it a fairly small threat, save for its particle cannon. I examined the design carefully. Something was definitely up. There is no reason to customize or modify an already near perfect replica of a Nova.

Might as well destroy it anyways, since it is mandatory for me to wreck at least two of these in order to build up a reputation and grab the interest of Dr. Aoi. I activate Reiryaku Byakuya and watch my shield points go down to 473/620. I take in a deep breath and calm myself. I am directly above this, and if I am to make a big spectacle, might as well slice this thing in half!

***Woosh***

"UUUOOHHH!" I accelerate at an amazing rate, shooting towards the ground. I was hoping to slice from the bottom to the top at the back and down the front. I think I would be able to cut it in half if I do so. I do a thrust and stab through the metal, melting the layers almost instantly, I quickly followed up by activating my thrusters and fly upwards. Yukihira is literally separating the metal like an exacto knife, giving me almost no drag. I finish my round of sawing and I fly away, turning around to see what the result would be.

The result was pretty promising. I am now standing before a Type-S replica that is now cut in half. The parts that were touched by Yukihira Niigata were melting and the heat from the blade went deeper, allowing the insides to be liquified. The liquid metal was dripping and was steaming was rising out of the remains of this dummy. It was absolutely and brutally destroyed. Not wreck. Destroyed.

The P.A suddenly went on. Each time a dummy is taken down, a person will announce the unit that was taken down, how much damage was caused, the amount of people that were in the area and how long it took. "Type-S Dummy unit # 4 has been destroyed. Duration of the battle– 2.8 minutes. The amount of damage caused is confirmed as total destruction. Number of students in the vicinity – one. The one to land the finishing blow is…"

* * *

**-Somewhere else (Normal POV)-**

"Ichika Orimura."

The name Ichika Orimura silenced everything. Everyone heard the announcement about the destruction of Dummy unit # 4. The whole thing shocked not only the students, but even teachers. Everything about the P.A surprised them. A single person, a non-pandora, destroyed a Type-S replica all alone in less than 3 minutes. That's some strength, considering that the only ones able to take on Type-S Novas were legendary or famous Pandoras.

"I-Ichika-san?" Kazuya Aoi could not believe his ears. Just 47 minutes into the exercise and someone had already destroyed something. Funny thing about it was the fact that it was Ichika Orimura, the transfer student.

"Hey! Stop acting so surprised and activate your freezing field already!" A random Pandora in his team suddenly screamed at him. Kazuya snapped out it and deployed his freezing field. He was just about to engage in a battle with a Dummy, while Ichika had already gone and destroyed something. He always thought Ichika was strong, but he could never imagine him being able to take down a Nova all by himself.

"Kazuya, now would you stay away from him?"

The voice belonged to none other than Satellizer El Bridget. From the beginning, she had always been suspicious of that Ichika Orimura guy. Now her suspicions are much more intense now that he had displayed his monstrous strength. She tightened her grip around her Volt weapon, Nova Blood, and came to a solution. Kazuya, her limiter, is hanging out with a very dangerous. Kazuya just might wind up dead if he's not careful.

"Ngh…already? Is he the second Chiffon or something, de arimasuka?" Rana asked. Her foreshadowing earlier was right. There was something about the transfer student that brought fear to her heart. Just by looking at him, she could see a very intense aura surrounding him. As a martial artist, she was able to sense the fighting spirit inside a person, and Ichika's came out as demonic. It was clear to her that whoever trained Ichika was most likely a god of carnage or something.

"Who cares what he is? He's dangerous and that's all that matters."

For the first time, Kazuya put a total stranger before his friends and close ones. He put all of his trust into Ichika and completely believes him to be a nice person.

"Satella-senpai, Ichika-san is a good person!"

"Kazuya, what is wrong with you? You know he is dangerous yet why do you still firmly believe he's a good person?" Satellizer asked. She used a very serious tone with the young limiter, in an attempt to convince him to stay away from Ichika. "Where is your proof?"

"I-I…Just kn-know okay! I can tell he's not bad! It's just like when I met you the first time!" Kazuya used his hands and made gestures around his chest. Satellizer noticed this and realized how stubborn he could be.

The blonde upperclassman sighed changed her point of focus to the Type-S dummy that was currently battling her group. "If he ever hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Actually, if he can defeat a Type-S alone and within a short timeframe, then he will kick your ass instead, de arimasu." Rana pointed out.

"Thanks…very supportive of you." Satellizer said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it, de arimasu." Rana replied, not knowing that the other party was being sarcastic. "It wouldn't be fair if I won Kazuya's hand by default after my rival died fighting a transfer student."

The blonde Pandora groaned at how dense the other girl could be.

* * *

I feel like this chapter is a bit too fast as well. I can't really tell since I'm inexperienced. I also think this chapter is kind of mediocre, but that's probably because I usually say my works suck. And damn, those Nova are freaking huge. I thought a gundam was big, but Nova are pure giants. Well...at least the Gundam 1:1 replica that's in Japan will protect us from aliens...will it? I apologize for two fights in a single chapter, but I'm really having a hard time applying my ideas. I also slept through English class last year...which is a bad thing... BUT I DID GET 87% AT FINAL EXAMS THOUGH! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	3. Triple KO & Raging sister is win

**Author Notes**

I've been thinking…I should add the rest of the Infinite Stratos cast later on in this Fic. So far, I can't seem to find any good mangas to read nowadays. Care to give suggestions? Just leave a suggestion if you are reviewing.

Using a special style to separate different time/dimensions now!:D

XDXDXDXD

So friggen classy, right?

'Thoughts'

Our hero, Ichika Orimura, A.K.A the first male, real life harem protagonist and Lucky Pervert, but right now he's known as the Second Monster, the one man army and the demonic destroyer. Summary of this chapter…uhh…read the story and make it yourself. Also, I apologize for late release.

Warning: The following is a fan fiction. Freezing is owned by Im-Dal-Young and Infinite Stratos is owned by Izuru Yumizuru. Please send letters to Izuru and demand Infinite Stratos season 2. Also, try to ask him to tone the harem down a bit. Plot is more important than getting surrounded by 5 girls, all of which are from different countries.

Also, too lazy to fully proof read. So I present you with epicness!

* * *

"That's just insane! This is almost like the real thing!" Rana dodged a fast moving whip and made some space as a precaution. "It can even deploy its own freezing field!"

"What? Since when can they do that?" Kazuya asked. He noticed that the Nova were able to make their own freezing field, albeit slightly weaker. It was not a big deal, since it provided a better training simulation, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"Kazuya, keep your guard up. I have a feeling that something might happen." A buxom blonde haired sophomore landed beside him after evading an attack.

"I am, Satella-senpai."

"Onii-sama, is it really a good idea to flirt in the middle of combat?" Kazuya's cousin, Ouka Tenjouin, code named Ouka Honda (Totally not a relative of Hirito Honda) jumped in between them and tried to distance them. "Illicit sexual behavior during live combat can hinder the team."

"You're just saying that because your jealous, de arimasu." Rana teased, earning a death glare from Ouka, but she shook it off, classifying it as an empty threat.

"Disregarding that annoying woman, I-"

"Wait! Who are you calling annoying!"

"Hey dumbasses, stop arguing and start fighting!" A random limiter shouted. The girls turned their heads at the exact same time, which is odd, and glared at him because of his bad attitude, but he had a point. If you're going to argue, do that in any place other than the battlefield.

"Okay, okay… I have a proposition." Ouka said, she then pointed at Kazuya, like she was choosing something to buy. "Whoever defeats the most Novas via last strike/finisher, gets to go on a date with Onii-sama.

"Why don't I get a say in this?" Kazuya asked feeling very concerned because of his treatment as a prize, rather than a human being.

"Be quiet Kazuya. This is a battle between women." Satellizer ordered. For once, she actually forced someone to shut up personally. Either it is because of the high stakes, or the competitive aura around her, she was actually fitting with her title as the untouchable queen.

Kazuya felt a cold chill run down his spine when he saw her expression. Fierce and determined, were only two words that could barely fit the description. He felt the sheer competitive spirit emanate from the three; one could only find a level as high as this in the Battle of Stalingrad. He saw them disappear in a flash. After their heated argument, they came to a conclusion, and that conclusion is. Whoever defeats the most dummies by finishing them will date Kazuya, and the other two must swear an oath to not stalk the victor during her date.

Satellizer shot past the other two and jumped right before she ran into the Nova. She launched herself high into the air and held her volt weapon up high. With the force of gravity pulling her down, combined with her super strength, she might able to pierce the armor in one go. She began to descend, with her speed ever so increasing, once near the dummy she slammed her volt weapon on the chest.

*Clang*

Unfortunately, the weapon did not damage the dummy even the slightest bit.

"Watch out!"

One of the whip-like arms shot forward and struck Satellizer on the arm, forcing her to drop her weapon and back off. Ouka ran past her whispering 'pathetic'. She executed a Tachyon Accel and vanished, leaving the dirt on the ground dancing about. The dummy didn't try to desperately search for her like usual, but rather waited…as if it was anticipating her attack. The moment she reappeared, she tried to go for a one shot kill, but was instantly grabbed by the dummy's tendrils. She was thrown back a good 10 meters.

"Nice job failing! I'll be the one to win!" Ouka looked up and saw Rana do the very same thing she did to Satellizer. That bitch! How dare she do something so humiliating to her! Especially while Kazuya is watching.

Unfortunately for Rana, and luckily for the other two, she failed at defeating the dummy as well. It reacted extremely quickly and pulled her out of the air. It began to swing her around to gain some momentum before slamming her into the ground.

The foul mouthed limiter saw the three's pathetic attempts and got irritated. "Why don't you three work together and help each other instead of fighting alone like dumb shits!?"

"While the rest of the team is fighting another dummy, you three are messing around and are unable to do jack shit!" He let out his breath in a fit of rage as he saw Rana stumble around after getting out of the crater. He face palmed and pointed at them in an impolite stance. "Even so, the second monster might destroy more than anyone else!"

The girls took a few seconds to take in the meaning of the last sentence, and then it hit them. Ouka said 'whoever'. She did not specify, if she said 'if one of us three', then it would be a different story. However, it was good that the stuff did not spread…oh wait, a couple girls overheard.

Ouka pulled in the two Pandoras and leaned in a bit, after her last mistake, using a classic way to discuss topics would be the best. "As we all know, the new transfer student has already defeated a Type-S dummy in under 3 minutes, the possibility that he would destroy all of the dummies is highly likely. What I am trying to say is that we should hold a truce and destroy more dummies than the transfer student in order to protect onii-sama!"

Kazuya just stared at them. Sweat drops fell down his head like speeding bullets. He was panicking, definitely panicking. The girls have probably gone mad, thinking that Ichika might lead him down the forbidden path. The two got out of their little circle, and with new found determination, were ready to fight the dummy, as a team. 'What the hell just happened?' Kazuya thought.

"Kazuya, deploy your freezing field as far as possible. We will need at least 30 seconds." Satellizer said as she materialized her volt weapon. Their strategy was to use Ouka's finisher attack capabilities and in order to buy time, Satellizer and Rana would be decoys. Of course, the rules have changed as well. If the three girls manage to score more kills than Ichika, the three could rotate between dates, giving each one date, for a total of three dates.

Once the freezing field was deployed, the two Pandoras rushed in. Letting the other two have a date with Kazuya is a horrible thing to Satellizer, it was the better alternative to letting the transfer student carry him into the forbidden path. She forced a no-interval triple accel and vanished from sight. Rana quickly followed after that. The two jumped around it, trying to grab its attention. The dummy fell for it and tried to swat the two girls away.

It was quite the sight for many people. A four man team, consisting of 2 Pandoras, one limiter and a Valkyrie was battling a Type-S dummy. Normally, a squadron was required, but the need of only three combatants and one limiter? That's suicidal to most people. Those four undeniably have considerable skill and talent.

'Twenty-two…Twenty-three…Twenty-four…' Ouka took in deep breaths and kept her focus on charging her plasma weapon. It takes a total of forty seconds to fully charge it. It was an ideal finisher due to its incredible armor piercing abilities, but the charging time and requirements for charging could severely hinder its potential if one lacked good allies.

The dummy nova was quite bizarre. Those gems implanted onto certain parts of the body seemed pointless. They never did anything, except allowing it to give it freezing capabilities…but…something was being hidden. There was something about the custom dummies that made the hair stand on the back of your neck or sent shivers down your spine. Satellizer shook it off and regarded it as a fear of the unknown.

"I am done!" Satellizer and Rana jumped out of the way and stayed clear from Ouka's attack path. The Valkyrie was fully charged and would be the one doing the honors of blowing a hole in the things chest. She extended the blade of her weapon and vanished, for a second there, everything was in slow motion as Ouka got closer and closer to the dummy, weapon ready to be swung.

*Slice*

The dummy's upper torso came clean off and was flying in the air. Ouka landed artfully on the ground, soon afterwards, the remains of the dummy fell down with a loud crash. The force from the impact caused wind to blow and cracked the ground. Ouka stood facing away from the dummy, like in a manga scene where a main character beats the enemy and keeps his back towards him, letting the wind blow through his hair. Kazuya let out a sigh of relief and eased up a bit. He released his freezing field and walked towards the girls.

"Nice job, Ouka."

Ouka looked at him longingly and before the other two could notice her look, she went back to her stern looking face. "It was expected that I would destroy it in one hit, onii-sama."

"Don't call me that…I'm not exactly older than you."

The P.A went on again after Ouka's kill was confirmed. " Type-S Dummy unit # 1 has been destroyed. Time elapsed - 14 minutes. Damage confirmed to be decapitation. Number of students within the vicinity – four. The one to land the finishing blow is Ouka Honda."

"Nice job, de arimasu." Rana congratulated. She and Satellizer came back, with only a few cuts and bruises. Despite being used as decoys, it was worth it. After all, it would keep Kazuya safe and pure.

"So anyways-" Rana was cut off by the screams of a few people. A loud crash was heard, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh shit! For the love of god, why is this happening now!" The four teenagers turn around and see a limiter panicking. Right behind him was a Pandora vs Pandora fight. Wait…one group was novalized!

"What?! How could this happen?!" Kazuya cried. "It's impossible! Only real Nova could corrupt Pandoras, not dummies!"

"Kazuya, it was able to deploy a freezing field, so it's possible that it could assimilate as well, but who would implement a feature like that!" Said Satellizer. She was getting very cautious. She thought it would be a training exercise, but because of the way the dummies are, it's almost like a Nova clash. She bit down on her lower lip and prepared for battle. Eliminate the dummy, and then neutralize the novalized Pandoras.

The P.A suddenly came on, declaring a state of emergency. "Code red, I repeat code red. A number of Pandora have been assimilated during the training exercise. Take caution and restrain them!"

A total of six Pandora were Novalized. A huge deal since all of the Pandora participating in the joint exercise was highly skilled. The three girls were about to run in, until multiple blurry figures flashed past them. There were ten afterimages of one person, and there is only one in the world capable of making ten after images with Tempest turn, and that is the Tempest Phoenix, Charles Bonaparte. The one accompanying the Tempest Phoenix was the number one Pandora in the world, known as Roxanne Elipton the immortal.

"Immortal granny and the Tempest Phoenix!"

Roxanne's face showed surprise and she looked around trying to find the perpetrator who called her granny again. "Who called me that again?!"

"Zombie girl, stop overreacting. You can't die and you have full control over your cellular reproduction, so we cannot be sure about your age either. " Charles said inconsiderately. She didn't really grasp the concept that young women should never be called old. The 'number one' Pandora crouched down, moping after Charles harsh statement.

"Uhh…" Kazuya just stood there, dumbfounded on how blunt and weird the Pandoras could really be. Especially high ranked ones, since most almost never acted normal. Some were too laid back, while others too strict.

"So I take it that the other Pandoras are overwhelmed by the Novalized Pandoras?" Roxanne asked after regaining her self-esteem.

"That's right. They won't be able to last long, especially since novalization increases the strength of the Pandora." The Tempest Phoenix mused. She looks at the others, except Roxanne, with distrust in her eyes, but she had no other option. Fighting Novalized Pandoras is very difficult, especially if they have the advantage in numbers. "So I have no choice but to co-operate with you."

"Aren't you being a little too over confident to think you're better than us?" Ouka breathed through her teeth. A silly little girl thinks she's too good for them. How preposterous! It doesn't matter who helps you, as long as you gain another ally, the tide will turn in favor towards you.

"Oh, so the Valkyrie thinks she's just as strong as a Pandora?" Charles growled. She could easily overpower the Valkyries because of their time limit, but with the Faylan generators, it might be a very difficult battle.

"Care to find the answer to that?"

"Oh, I am eager to do so."

The two got so close that if it weren't for the difference in height, they would have head butted the other. Roxanne walks in between them and karate chops them on the head. The two girls rub their heads in pain and stopped arguing. "Alright, so the plan is that the five of us take on the Novalized Pandoras." She proposed.

"What? Are you serious? They're elite Pandoras, who knows what could happen!" Rana rebutted.

"Don't worry, it's not like any permanent damage will befell us during battle."

"Easy for you to say, your limbs grow back!"

"That's why I'm called the immortal!" Roxanne shouted. She saw Rana scoff at her and whisper something about a granny as well. She was greatly offended, but beating down an underclassman would set a bad example, despite the fact that Rana was older.

**-Ichika – POV- **

Novalized…is that even a word? From what I heard, Pandoras use stigmatas, which are basically crystallized Nova DNA. Pandoras implant them into their bodies to grant them abilities, but it also makes them more Nova-like. I feel sorry for the ones with higher stigmata compatibility rates because they are more susceptible to the assimilation. I'm also afraid of the so called Nova form too…why? Because I'm fighting a Novalized Pandora!

"Rrrraaahh!" An assimilated Pandora lunges at me, with her blade-like hands ready to tear me to shreds. I jumped up right before she stepped in my attack range and kicked off her shoulders, pushing her forward into a face plant. I see another rush towards me, swinging her sword wildly. With such a sloppy style like that, I can easily counter it.

I held Yukihira in one of Chifuyu-nee's less lethal forms. I kept the blade facing downwards, as if I were running with it. This position allowed me to instantaneously counter and knock the weapon out of a person's hands. I took a deep breath and waited for the sword to close in.

"Now!" I swung Yukihira under her blade and made my way to her guard. I put a fair amount of pressure onto that spot and disarmed her. The next spot to strike is the stigmata on the collarbone. I swing Yukihira after I faded back, allowing the tip to strike the stigmata and not any flesh. The girl returns back to normal after the gem was smashed…but why…why is this happening?

From the corner of my eye, I see a huge hulking figure. It was definitely one of the dummies, but it's probably 200 meters away, the direction these girls came from. Not a big problem for me, but can these Pandora really keep up with me? Can't really take judgment unless I actually test that out.

I activate my secondary thrusters and slide across the ground, leaving a dust trail behind me. Soon enough, the Pandoras start to chase after me at inhuman speeds. Not as fast as me, but still quite surprising….but this gives me and opportunity. I have the advantage at this speed!

**-Normal POV-**

"Dammit all to hell!"

A rather short French girl wearing headphones punched an assimilated Pandora square in the face, sending her flying. She pivoted on her right foot and separated into multiple clones. Roughly ten were made and all of them were lunging at the assimilated Pandora. The doppelgangers or afterimages, delivered a flurry of kicks and punches. Despite the enemy's efforts to retaliate, all of her attacks never met their mark. The strikes were dodged at astonishing speeds, and even if one hit, it would just be hitting empty air 9/10th of the time.

The fight was finished with a fierce kick to the chest. The force of the kick cracked the stigmata on the assimilated Pandora's collar bone, returning her to normal. Charles didn't even look winded, as expected from the one who holds the title of Tempest Phoenix. She checked on how her 'teammates' were doing, and it wasn't going too well for them. "What the hell are you people doing?" She asked.

The others were having a hard time. The reason why Charles was able to beat down her opponent quite easily is because of her insane speed and her ability to generate ten after-images. Roxanne had two opponents, so one would have to give her a bit of slack, but due to her rank as number one, taking on two would be a breeze to her.

"It's easy for you to beat that girl because it was a one on one!" Roxanne complains as she deflected an attack with her claws. When her two opponents tried to do a two pronged attack, she grabbed the both of them by the arms and slammed them into each other. Before they could react, they were slammed into the ground, face first. The immortal Pandora flipped them over and proceeded to smash the root of the corruption.

The other three take a while to defeat the rest of the assimilated Pandoras. They had the advantage, but they needed precision and timing in order to safely destroy the corrupted stigmata without killing the Pandora. Ouka had a hard time due to her position as finisher, she was not suited for one on one battles.

After what seems to be thirty more seconds of fighting, the three overcame their opponents and returned them back to normal. Satellizer looks at the Type-S dummy on the other side of the arena. It was still fighting the Pandora that weren't attacked, but fighting the assimilated Pandora wore her out.

Kazuya saw her breathing heavily and ran to her aid. "Take it easy Satella-senpai. You don't need to push yourself that much." He said in a concerned tone.

"Hey! Help me too!" Rana demanded.

Ouka looked at her weird and her respect for Rana just dropped. "What a vulgar woman you are."

Roxanne sweat dropped after witnessing the three girls fight over the limiter. It must be quite hard on him. She collected herself and cleared her through, grabbing the attention of those around her. "Prepare to fight the other-"She was cut off by a loud smash, and following that smash were flying Pandoras. Someone had thrown the assimilated Pandoras like rag dolls. At first, it seemed cruel, but they regenerate at the same speed as Roxanne, and it wouldn't do any permanent damage so it's cool.

The entire group changed their focus to the dust cloud on the other end of the stadium. Something strong must have thrown them, a monster maybe, but the only Pandora that was a true monster was Chiffon Fairchild. What person would be worthy enough to be considered as an equal to her? The answer? The second monster of course!

Kazuya gasped as he saw the smoke clear away, revealing an all too familiar male with white gauntlets and boots. "I-Ichika-san?" He stared at him with his mouth agape. Ichika was holding one of the Pandoras by the neck. He held her up high and crushed the corrupted stigmata with his claws. He laid her down gently and ran towards the group. He did a short hop and when he landed, he began to slide across the ground, defying both logic and friction. (Take that Leonardo da Vinci and Guillaume Amontons)

The girls took on a defensive stance, waiting for an attack that never came. Ichika sped past them, leaving dust dancing about. His target was the Type-S dummy. Now that there were bystanders, he cannot fly nor use Yukihira Niigata, but Yukihira and the claw was more than enough to do collateral damage. The dummy's response was firing a particle cannon, but Ichika easily got past that with a simple change of direction.

Ichika sped up and jumped high up. It was ridiculous. He jumped to the dummy's chest level, and it was roughly ten stories high. He held Yukihira in a reverse grip, which allowed him to use it as an ice pick if needed. He stabbed a hole in the metal with Yukihira and was hanging off of the Nova.

"Is he crazy or what?" Roxanne sweatdropped. She always thought that some people were pretty crazy, but she now takes it back. Ichika Orimura is definitely crazy. Her jaw nearly dropped after she witnessed him tear the metal off with his left arm. Strangely enough, he had a claw on his left arm. Was he copying Chiffon?

Ichika started to tear the armor off and had the idea of doing some remodeling to the inner circuits. He jumped inside of it and started to rip it apart from the inside. After a few seconds and some flying wires, the dummy's head was torn right off. The IS pilot was having a blast. It's not always you get a chance to do something like jumping into a robot and destroying it from the inside. 'Great! If word gets around that my methods were brutal, I might be feared even more and they would stay away from me. So the identity of Byakushiki can never be revealed.' Ichika thought.

"Type-S Dummy unit # 6 has been destroyed. Time elapsed - 54 minutes. Damage confirmed to be internal destruction coupled with decapitation and missing several armor plates. Number of students within the vicinity – twenty six. The one to land the finishing blow is Ichika Orimura." The P.A system announced.

"Words cannot describe how brutal he is, de arimasu." Rana commented. She stood there like a deer in front of headlights and flinched when he stored his sword. She couldn't even muster the strength to move. "Kazuya, he's okay with you, right?

"Y-yea, he's okay with me." Kazuya stuttered. Despite what his brain was saying Kazuya was absolutely terrified by Ichika. His mind keeps telling his body to relax, but his instincts said otherwise.

Ichika noticed the quivering boy and went to his side. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Concern was definitely in his voice. After all, he was a nice guy who would worry about other's well being.

"I-I'm fine." The limiter mustered up all of his will power and tried to force his body to stop shaking. It partially worked. Kazuya couldn't keep his fear from surfacing as he saw Ichika. His friendly image of Ichika was replaced by a threatening demon.

Ichika stood upright and turned around. He figured that if Kazuya was fine, then he can go and destroy some more stuff. Defeating two Type-S dummies was a great feat, but that wasn't enough. He has to make himself stand out so that Dr. Aoi would even consider meeting with him. Three is the answer! Ichika started to look around before spotting a large figure in the horizon. He walked towards the area where the dummy was but got interrupted.

"Hold it." Ichika stopped dead on his tracks and turned around. He saw a short, blonde haired girl who had a pair of headphones on and judging by her facial expressions, she was a tough one to deal with. "What is it?" Ichika asked.

"If you really are as strong as they say you are, fight me."

"I have no reason to fight you." Ichika replied bluntly. Although there was plenty of time left, he wanted to get it over with because it was a bit too bothersome.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Charles executed her Typhon Turn and created ten after images. Normally, this works well because of human's reaction time and eyesight input time. The I.S hyper sensor helps surpass human limitations by increasing the five primary senses and augmenting the nervous system transmission speed. The result is the ability to see a bullet flying through the air and Charles Bonaparte was no exception.

Before Charles was able to kick Ichika in the head, he grabbed her foot with his right hand. He didn't have to turn around because of his 360° vision, but the others did not know about that. "A-amazing. He caught it in mid-air and didn't even need to look." Roxanne said in awe.

"He really is a monster after all…" Satellizer muttered under her breath. "Kazuya has to stay away from him. He really is in danger if he is around a monster that attracts unwanted attention."

"If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Ichika said as he let go of Charles ankle. Charles dropped down and instinctively covered her right ankle.

The entire group did not make a single sound until the pilot had left. Only soon afterwards did they actually feel relieved. "He's scary..." Roxanne sighed.

"Hey Charles, how is your ankle?" Charles removed her hands and reveals a red patch of skin in the shape of a hand that had pointed finger tips. She stood up and tested her leg, she felt some pain but she did feel much force.

"Feel any pain?"

Charles shook her head. "There is pain, but I didn't feel him use any strength at all."

"Could it be that he is so strong that he can damage anything without momentum?" Citroen, Charles limiter examined the area she was grabbed. "It doesn't make sense."

Kazuya's hand was grabbed and he was pulled to the side. He looked up and saw Satellizer. "Kazuya, do not go near that man." She warned. "He is dangerous and hanging out with him only endangers you."

"B-but…"

"Kazuya, don't bother. You're shaking in your shoes just by looking at him now. Why would you even consider him to be a good person if you are afraid of him?"

Kazuya looks down, casting a shadow over his eyes. He is at a loss on what to do. His gut tells him that Ichika is a good person, but after witnessing what happened, he was scared.

"…"

**-Some time later-**

"Uuuoooohh!" The front chest armor of a Type-S dummy was split open by a single slash. The armor began to crack around the hole and shattered. The core was exposed, but then it started to crack as well. The shockwave from Ichika's attack had damaged the insides as well. The unit stopped moving and just drooped down, signifying that it's defeated.

"Well, that should be the last one…" Ichika sighs. He waited for the P.A to come on, but it never came. Instead he heard rumbling and metal creaking as the dummy started functioning again. Ichika could see a faint white coating cover the Dummy, it was definitely spherical.

"_Enemy has deployed an energy barrier. Shield strength is confirmed to be 420. Reiryaku Byakuya recommended." _Ichika furrows his brows and checks his shielding energy. 'Haa…357/620, not so great.' He thought. After realizing that it is still a slow moving target, he cleared his mind and washed away his worries. Yukihira Niigata will nullify the dummy's barrier and melt the dummy. No need to fear.

* * *

"What! The dummy's core was destroyed! How could it still work, and why is it creating a barrier?" A man asked. All the spectators in the control room were surprised by the dummy moving again, despite having its core destroyed.

"Don't worry, it might be a malfunction."

'Heh, what now Dr. Aoi? Are you surprised?' Atsuko Seiga, the one who designed the custom dummies smiled deviously. 'Well, at the moment, panicking would do no good.'

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened at what she saw. Dr. Aoi was actually pretty calm and signaled the spectators to look at the screen again. "Take a look at the screen."

Everyone's jaws dropped after they saw the sight. There was a large diagonal cut from the top right to the bottom left and the dummy was missing both its limbs and the head. The metal was melting and dripping down. There was no way it could function anymore. Ichika had turned his armor and weapons back into light particles, which reformed his gauntlet.

"That's absurd! Replay the video!"

One of the staff members input commands into the control panel and re-winded to the time before Ichika destroyed the Dummy. Ichika's sword had split in two and released a vibrant stream of light. One might say it was a lightsaber. When the beam saber was fully deployed, a deep gold aura surrounded him. No one was sure what that aura was, but it had something to do with the weapon. The boy simply jumped by the dummy and slashed it once. Now, anyone would think the barrier would stop the attack, but the sword went right through and melted the armor. He used a diagonal chop and nearly cut it in half. The boy hesitated for a while but then followed through by cutting off the head and limbs.

"H-he's a monster! What is he?"

"Our best hope for survival." Everyone turned around and saw Sister Margaret standing by the door. She had just walked inside after a meeting, and went in the control room to check the progress. To her surprise, the exercise was much quicker than anticipated.

"What do you mean?"

The headmistress walked towards the control panel and fiddled with the controls. She re-winded back to the early timeline of the exercise, when Ichika was fighting the first Dummy. The video of him slicing the dummy was played over and over again. "Can you not see the child's potential? He is capable of flight, and is able to travel consistently at a speed most Pandora cannot sustain. With his weapon, he can easily counter the Nova."

"What is to say he won't turn against us?" One person asked. "He's a monster, just look at the way he fought."

"Oh, no need to fear, he is co-operative and is quite docile. It's just that he is a bit too wary about his surroundings."

Dr. Aoi looked at Ichika with great interest. He wondered how and where Ichika got his armor. He didn't know what an IS was, but the design of the armor was quite similar to something he made many years ago. "Ah, Sister Margaret, could you speak with me in private? Also, bring that boy 'Ichika', I would like to meet that kid." He requested.

* * *

"Type-S Dummy unit # 2 has been destroyed. Time elapsed - 5 minutes. Damage confirmed to be dismemberment of limbs and head. Number of students within the vicinity – one. The one to land the finishing blow is Ichika Orimura"

The horn went off after the final dummy had been destroyed. In two hours and fifty-three minutes, the training exercise is finally over. The total score was 3 for Ichika Orimura, 1 for Ouka Honda and her teammates, 1 for a four member Valkyrie team(And allies) and the last went to a large team led by Arnett. After that insane exercise, all of the students went back to the starting point six minutes after the horn was blown.

In the control room, Sister Margaret walked up to the podium and congratulated everyone. She adjusted the microphone and focused her eye on a particular MVP of the exercise. "I congratulate you all for completing this exercise. You have all proven that you able to handle Type-S Novas."

A couple of the Pandoras straightened themselves up and smiled proudly, feeling very satisfied with their work. Though Ichika did not feel proud at all, rather he is waiting for the opportunity to meet Dr. Aoi. He heard his name being said on the P.A.

"It is with great enthusiasm that I introduce you to Ichika Orimura, a new member of Team 13." Sister Margaret announced. A large amount of the students gasped or showed no emotion. Some thought that it was inevitable that a monster that could destroy three Type-S dummies would be assigned to Team 13, while the ones who were shocked were surprised that a violent monster was allowed to join a prestigious team.

"Mr. Orimura has shown great promise and displayed remarkable skill in today's exercise. He defeated three Type-S Dummies, which were heavily modified to have the same abilities as a real Type-S Nova. His assistance would be well appreciated if a Nova clash were to occur."

A number of the students started to whisper to each other. Sharing their thoughts on Ichika, discussing whether or not he would do more good than harm. Some say he would help, while others say that he would be too wild and violent. Regardless, they all had to agree that his help is necessary.

"With this, I now officially declare the joint exercise to be over!"

Ichika scratched his head, trying to sort out a few things in mind, with the first being the Team 13 thing. The easiest thing to understand is that Team 13 is made up of the strongest Pandora in the world, like the Number one third year and others below rank with their limiters and the Valkyries. It's basically a special strike team composed of students and not the government's soldiers, known as 'Chevalier'. So the first thing that Ichika assumed was that the government would rather let children fight aliens, instead of using seasoned veterans who are probably stronger than them anyways.

"Ichika Orimura…"

Ichika spun around and saw that overprotective blonde haired girl again. As usual, Kazuya accompanied her, but this time, there were much more people, with girls outnumbering guys by six. Anyone would've guessed that the extra five were Valkyries and the reason why there were four limiters is because one was a specialist that did not require baptizing, making him unofficially assigned to two Pandoras.

"I do not approve of you in the team, but it is undeniable that you are an asset." Satellizer told Ichika. She glared at Ichika, but he stood unfazed. He had seen much worse from his older sister. "If you lay a hand on any of the members intentionally, we will destroy you no matter what."

A Middle Eastern Pandora jumped out from behind Satellizer, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, you do realize that he is capable of destroying three Type–S dummies effortlessly, de arimasuka?"

Everything went silent and no one really said anything. Nearly everyone knew that it was more of a figure of speech than a threat. Ichika always thought that he was dense, but then again…

Ichika inhaled deeply and exhaled, grabbing the attention of everyone. "What gives you the idea that I am a vicious man killer?" He asked rather calmly, shocking everyone. Normally, he would be seen with a very cold look, and would glare at those who tried to barge in on him during his free time.

"You give off the impression of a cold and distant person after all."

"Taking judgment based on appearances? That's not very empathetic of you."

"It's not your appearance that also instills fear. It is your way of responding to others. You literally reply to others occasionally with a stare followed by a death threat." Satellizer moved Kazuya behind her in the event that the transfer student would attack, but all he just did was laugh.

"You don't really know much about me do you?" Ichika chuckled. He shoved his hands inside of his pockets and turned away from the group. He looked over his shoulder and said. "If you've lived with a person for a long time, then you would be able to act like them."

Ichika lowered his head and walked away, leaving Team 13 confused. What exactly did he meant by 'able to act like them'. Is it supposed to mean that his personality is all just an act? If so, then what is he really like? The girls were confused but Kazuya sort of knew what Ichika was really like. Ichika was a kind and protective person who wants to help carry the load of his comrades, and in order to keep them from facing hardships, he would fight for them instead.

* * *

While Ichika was walking to his dorm, he met up with the headmistress. He did recall something about talking to her at the end, but not now. She was accompanied by an old guy who had some resemblance to Kazuya, so the likely hood that he was Dr. Aoi was high.

"Ichika Orimura, I congratulate you on your splendid performance on the exercise. Your performance was so extravagant that Dr. Aoi requested an audience with you."

'Dr. Aoi? So he is Kazuya's grandfather. Good, I might be able to get back home if he has a machine that can traverse dimensions.' Ichika thought. He shook the professor's hand and followed them into a meeting room. The room was supposedly soundproof, so not a single person would be able to eavesdrop.

Dr. Aoi sat down on a chair and clasped his hands together. "Ichika Orimura, I presume."

"That's right."

"I've been told that you were anxious to meet me and the only reason you bothered to enroll in West Genetics is because you wanted to talk to me. Is that correct?"

Ichika nodded. He had many questions, some of which relate to dimensional travelling and the others about Nova. The IS pilot wondered what would happen if Dr. Aoi could not build a dimensional portal. Would he be stuck in his dimension forever? But the possibility that Tabane was already working on a way to travel through dimensions.

The scientist took out a folder and opened it up. The name of the folder was [Project Icarus] and had a red 'Cancelled' stamped over it. It seems that whatever Project Icarus was, it had to be impossible make or was plain dangerous in order to be cancelled. The professor pulled out the contents of the folder and placed it on the table. The contents were blue prints and lots of notes. The most noticeable one was the blue print which had a design quite similar to an IS. The design was simple, but resembled a 1st Generation IS. It had wings on the back, but they weren't designed to float. There would be a full body armor that covered most of the body, except the head. It even had weapons that would materialize.

"T-this is…"

That resembles your armor, doesn't it?" Dr. Aoi asked.

Ichika put down the blue prints and read the notes. "Day 47 - The armor requires a large amount of energy to operate at minimal levels. Total time is estimated at three minutes…what is this supposed to be?"

"This is a project I came up with in the year 20XX. I experimented and tried to create it for four years, but a deadly flaw came up, and that flaw was the large energy consumption rate. The machine was unable to work properly and the project was scrapped."

'Year 20XX…that's when Tabane-san introduced the IS…and the similarities too…just…why are the IS and this thing so similar?' Ichika thought. He continued reading the notes and reached a dead end. What he learned was that Project Icarus was supposed to design a powered armor that would be able to rival fighter jets in speed, but also have the ability to maneuver like a human and use weapons. It was designed to allow those with low stigmata compatibility to combat Nova, but was scrapped in favor of the cheaper alternative, Project Valkyrie.

"Ngh, this is just too weird…"

"You think so too?" Dr. Aoi mused. He rested himself on the chair and looked Ichika dead in the eye. "After many years, a child comes along with a powered exoskeleton that has too many similar properties to Project Icarus, with the only difference being fully functional and much more advanced. So tell me, where did you get that and who built it?"

Ichika thought it over for a while. If he told them he was actually from a different dimension where 467 of these things exist and that they are the most powerful weapon on Earth, then would they believe him? Probably not, but it was the truth and the only answer. He found it hard to swallow because of a lump in his throat, but he had to tell the truth. "I…got this from the Japanese government on the year 20XX and this suit was built by the Sarashiki Company and modified by Shinonono Tabane."

The ageing man's eyes went wide open after hearing Ichika's response. He couldn't believe it. Given to him by the government years after he cancelled the project and built by a company he never heard of! One would think that it was a lie because of how young Ichika look, but the scariest part was that he mentioned the Japanese government. That government collapsed and formed the Chevalier in 2018! The Chevalier would notify him if they had advanced technology, hoping that he would modify and debug it, but they mentioned nothing about a powered exoskeleton. "You…you're not from this world are you?"

Ichika smiled wearily and leaned back in his chair. "That's right. I come from a different dimension."

Now it was Sister Margaret's turn to look surprised. Coming from a different dimension, that's new to her, but even more shocking is that his armor was designed and perfected in a time much earlier than hers. Just how technologically advanced is his dimension? "A different dimension?"

"Yes. I come from a dimension where women have a better social standing than men." Ichika explained. He was interested by the professor's IS-like design and figured that if he explained his, then Dr. Aoi might do the same. "My armor is an [Infinite Stratos]. It is a powered exoskeleton that is capable of supersonic flight speeds and has a multi-purpose energy barrier. The barrier is resistant to all conventional weapons and only IS grade weapons can even lower the barriers energy."

"This is amazing. Tell me more."

Ichika searched his brain for a while before fishing out something Chifuyu told him. "Ah, right. The IS has incredibly powerful weaponry that the first one created was able to take out 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles, 207 Next generation fighter jets, 7 air craft carriers and support, and destroy 8 military satellites. It was a peerless weapon and was so feared that a treaty was created to never use it for military purposes other than defense."

The other two went silent. The sheer number of things that were taken down by the _first _one was astonishing. 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles were more than enough to blow apart a Nova, while 207 next generation fighter jets would be able swarm a Type-R and destroy it. The IS was able to out gun pretty much anything, even Novas. Dr. Aoi had a grim look on his face, the weapon was far too powerful. Project Icarus had a similar concept of designing a barrier and supersonic speed, but was scrapped due to the insane energy consumption rate. There was nothing able to sustain its power and was then dropped.

"Now that I've answered your questions, answer mine." Ichika asked, snapping the two adults out of their deep thought. "What exactly is Project Icarus?"

The scientist hesitated for a moment, but gave Ichika his answer. "It was a project that would build a powered armor able to outperform every other weapon at the time, preferably one that could combat Novas efficiently."

"Got that." Ichika nodded. "Then what is Nova exactly?"

"The Nova are intergalactic aliens that attack humanity without reason. Their objective is to most likely eradicate all humans on Earth, which is why they attack densely populated areas."

"Then if they're intergalactic aliens then is it possible they have technology for traversing dimensions?" Ichika asked.

Dr. Aoi raised his brow and leaned in closer. "Where are you getting at?"

"I want to go home."

"Well…it was inevitable. Even I would want to return home too if I were to be stuck in a different dimension."

"So is it possible for you to take their technology and build a machine for dimensional travel?"

"In theory, yes, but I would most likely lack the funds in order to do so." Dr. Aoi replied. He closed both his eyes and rested his head on his fist. Ichika quickly caught on what he was implying.

"So you want to publicly announce that my [Infinite Stratos] is a creation of yours and that you require support and money to produce more copies?" Ichika narrowed his eyes and kept his voice low and steady. "After that you plan to restart Project Icarus…"

"That is correct."

"But before I agree to anything, I do have some conditions of my own."

Dr. Aoi leaned back and smirked. "How crafty of you, boy!"

Ichika punched himself in the face mentally. He made a deal with the greatest mind of another world, who just so happened to have great influence over said world. One wrong move and he might end up losing the Byakushiki. He drummed his fingers on his forearm and swallowed. This is the time where all of the negotiation practice from Tabane is put to use. "First condition is that I will only deploy limb armor, the Barrier and my weapons. Second is that I will not be hunted by the government and finally I will be given progress on the dimensional travel machine."

The room went silent for a short period of time, which made Ichika fear that his negotiations had failed. He felt his chest tightened up after a minute has passed. He loosened up after hearing a low chuckle. He looked up and saw Dr. Aoi grinning.

The old man chuckled and stuck out his right arm. He smiled in a competitive way, which would definitely mean that he accepted the terms. "You're interesting, brat. I accept your terms."

Ichika sighed mentally as he shook his hand. He secured a chance home, but just how long would it take for the professor to build the machine? There's also how will he build it.

"Are you sure about this Dr. Aoi?" Sister Margaret asked. The old scientist assured her that with Ichika's help, his research would be expanded. Ichika's help would very much benefit humanity. The headmistress stared at the boy, examining his features. The first time she met him, she felt a strong desire to protect coming from him, but at the same time, a desire to run away. She finally understood why there was the desire to escape. He wanted to go home.

"Now that we are done here, I guess it's time for me to go back to my dorm." Ichika excused himself and got off his chair. Before he left, he looked back and made eye contact with Dr. Aoi. "You're hiding many things, so expect me to do the same." He said, getting out of the room.

The door slammed shut, creating a lingering silence in the room. The scientist was amused that his visitor had found out that he had secrets, but what was more intriguing is that he has secrets as well. Now that would bring in many new things, some of which might be very well beneficial to humanity's survival against the Nova.

"That brat, just how long will it take before he ceases to amaze me?"

* * *

"Ahh…dammit." Ichika sighed as he collapsed face first onto his bed. He grumbled a while, possibly complaining, before rolling onto his back and covering his face with the pillow. He stayed motionless for a relatively long time, thinking about the future and processing what has happened in the whole day. First he destroyed three Dummy Novas, and was then assigned to Team 13, which also goes by the name Platoon 13, and finally struck a deal with Dr. Aoi. So many things went on today, which were both annoying and tiring.

Ichika held out his left hand and spread out his fingers, shielding his eyes from the light bulb. He stared off into space and with many things on his mind he couldn't even pick a single one to put any effort into thinking about. After a while, something popped up in his head, something about the Valkyries. 'Why not implement the Valkyries anti-gravitational properties into Project Icarus, and their ability to materialize weapons, and then create a barrier creating device from an Anti-Nova weapon.' He thought. At first, the idea would seem no different from Valkyries, but it would all be inside the armor, so even normal humans could pilot it.

Without anything else to think about, he got off his bed and walked over to the mini fridge. He opened it and took out bottled water. He twisted off the cap while sitting down on the couch. He drank the refreshing, cool water and let out a sigh of relief after he stopped drinking. "It's been more than a week since I've arrived here…" He said to himself. "I wonder how much time had passed back home?"

XDXDXDXDXD

"Orimura-Sensei! Orimura-Sensei!"

Five girls, with one holding a blonde haired American, barged into a dimly lit room that contained multiple computers and a floating hologram of a screen. Standing in the middle was a woman who wore a black suit. She kept her hair in a low pony tail and for a Japanese woman, was well endowed. She wore a stern look, but it quickly shattered upon noticing her dear little brother was not within the group.

"Orimura-Sensei! Ichika disappeared!" A short, brown haired girl with twin tails cried. The teacher quickly furrowed her brows and shifted her attention to the five girls.

"What happened!?" Chifuyu Orimura, the teacher of Ichika's class and his sister, demanded. The five girls were down cast and were obviously at a loss of what to do. "Tell me!"

"W-well…Ichika rammed into the [Silver Gospel] with his energy claw and he disappeared." Charlotte, the French Cadet Representative, nervously explained. The presence of an angry Chifuyu scared her. "There was a bright light when he came close to the [Silver Gospel] and the light was sucked back in and then it exploded for no reason. The [Silver Gospel] fell out of the smoke, but Ichika was not there at all!"

Chifuyu bit down on her lower lip and processed everything inside of her head. She went through every possible scenario of what could have happened. She came to a conclusion that the most likely thing that happened was that the force of the explosion sent him flying, and since there was light, the girls were temporarily blinded and could not see where he went. "Did you search the surrounding area in case he was sent flying?" She questioned the girls.

The five girls shook their heads, which only made Chifuyu worry even more. "Then where could he have gone!" She shouted.

"NAAAAANNNIIII!? Did you say Ikkun disappeared?" A pink haired woman with robot bunny ears that was wearing an Alice in Wonderland rip-off dress jumped down from the ceiling. She was sneaking through the ceiling and was eavesdropping, but upon hearing that her Ikkun went missing, she needed to take action.

"Shut up, Tabane!" Chifuyu roared. She smacked the pink haired scientist with her (Un)godly Attendance book, which caused her to double over in pain.

"Chi-chan, that was so mean of you!" Tabane whined, rubbing her head gently. Chifuyu was not amused by her behavior, but Tabane would most likely build some sort of machine that could find Ichika. The mad scientist rubbed her head with some tears around the corner of her eyes while her mouth was like a triangle.

The sister of the mad scientist, Shinonono Houki looked at her big sister and then reluctantly asked her a favor. "Tabane, can you help us find Ichika?"

"Ah! Houki-chan~!" Tabane quickly forgot about her pulsing headache and jumped right in front of Houki. She started to poke her little sister's face, but her hand was quickly swatted away by a bokken. Tabane pouted, but she had understood why her hand was knocked away. "Tabane can find Ikkun with her Ikkun tracker~!"

Everyone went silent and in their heads they were thinking 'What the hell is an Ikkun tracker?'. Tabane pulled out a small hand held machine that had a two small bunny ear satellite dishes on it. She turned it on and it started to make weird beeping noises. On the screen was a cartoonish picture of Ichika, most likely drawn by Tabane, and a world map. A cross hair began moving around the map, as if it were trying to pin point for a location. After a while, the machine made a not-so-good beeping sound and popped up, 'unable to find designated target'.

Tabane nervously giggled and faced Chifuyu. "Chi-chan, Ikkun is not on this planet anymore."

"We know that Tabane." Chifuyu replied coldly. She grabbed Tabane's head with her legendary iron claw and pulled her in close to her face. She leered at the trembling scientist. "What concerns me the most is why did you create a tracker designed for stalking my little brother, Tabane?"

"Tabane made it so that she could monitor Ikkun's progress!" She said in her defense.

"Bullshit!" Chifuyu smacked Tabane on the head again. She grabbed the scientist's shoulders and began shaking her around. "You made it so that you could stalk him, didn't you!?"

"Tabane didn't!"

"Tell the truth!"

*Smack*

"Tabane didn't make it to stalk Ikkun!"

*Smack*

"Okay, okay! I did make it so I could stalk him!"

"So you admit it now?" Chifuyu interrogated the poor scientist. Tabane was on the verge of crying, she knew Chifuyu hated other people stalking Ichika, but Ichika was the perfect type for every girl on Earth, and was the only male, other than her family members, Tabane cared about.

"Now will you stop hitting me, Chi-chan?" Tabane sobbed.

"Fine…" Chifuyu let go of her grip on Tabane and turned to look at the girls, who were cuddled into a corner. Even the fearless Laura was scared beyond accepted reasons. Her reaction looked exaggerated, but they were genuine.

Chifuyu saw Tabane rubbing her head from the corner of her eye and noticed a small triangle sticking out from one of her dress pockets. Her hand darted quickly and managed to get a grip on the triangle, the texture and familiar material felt like a picture. She retracted her hand and pulled out a photo…of Ichika.

"Tabane…" Chifuyu growled. She was holding a photograph of Ichika leaving the washroom, shirtless after a shower. The only way Tabane could have taken a photo of this is with a hidden camera. "You would actually dare?"

Tabane's eyes went wide open and she felt a cold shiver race down her spine. She backed up a bit in fear of what Chifuyu might do to her. She felt a strong hand grab her head. It was painful, but not as painful as to what Chifuyu might do next. "C-C-C-Chi-Chan you d-don't h-h-have do this to Tabane."

"Oh, I have to punish you…" Chifuyu said menacingly. Shadows covered her eyes and because the light from the screen was shining on her face, it made her normally brown eyes light up red, making her scary as hell. "I promise you pain without end."

"C-Chi-chan, don't do this to Tabane!"

*Smack*

* * *

YES! TABANE AND CHIFUYU GOING AFTER ICHIKA OPENS UP A CRAPLOAD OF POSSIBLE THINGS! AND IF YOU GET WHAT REFERENCE I USED IN CHIFUYU'S LAST SENTENCE, THEN YOU GET FREE (NON-EXISTENT) COOKIE!


	4. Platoon 13 and the decision of nee-san?

**Author notes**

Got to hand it to Izuru Yumizuru. He really made a series so mind-boggling and interesting, despite how much other animes it copied. The Infinite Stratos itself is like common power armors, but what made it so unique was that it evolves and had a mind of its own. The anime copied off designs from Gundam and Code Geass, so I prefer manga and light novel designs. Regarding the light novel, I heard that Izuru found a new publisher and got a new illustrator. So new character designs! YAY!...ALSO I'M ADDING BGM CAUSE IT IS AWESOME :D!

'Thoughts'

Warning: I do not own Freezing or Infinite Stratos, since the former is owned by Im-Dal-Young and the latter by Izuru Yumizuru(Though I want an Infinite Stratos Unit…you know. Just cause. Preferably Akatsubaki because dual katanas is badass.)

Ultra Warning : TOO LAZY TO PROOF READ! :D So please tell me if there are mistakes.

* * *

[BGM]: watch?v=L5_GMlJ4lsQ

Suppose you are a stranger to a new land. Obviously you would be given weird stares…but instead of looking different, how about you act different. Just by acting like Chifuyu-nee, I am feared by the students. So now, I'm starting the day. Like I said, I am feared, so people tend to avoid me…but there is something different today…

"Don't look him in the eye…" A person whispered. I really am getting annoyed by how these people treat me. Am I some sort of delinquent student? "Especially when they're red, that signifies when he's angry." Another added. Gosh, it was not nice, and besides, my eyes' special quirk of turning red under light is unique. How does that make me scary?

The teacher came inside the class and the students quiet down. Funny thing is that the teachers are cautious of me, despite the fact that they are all experienced Pandoras themselves. As usual, she would do roll call, but every time she goes near my name, I could hear the hesitation in her voice. Well…Chifuyu-nee is the most fearsome sentient being back home, scaring even Ratels aka the Honey Badger, and I suppose even acting like her automatically makes you both badass and scary.

I can assume that Pandoras never met anyone that could instantly defeat a Type-S easily, let alone three…but because I have something they never saw before, it is justified…but it also makes it worse. Human beings fear the unknown. What they do not know, they make assumptions, and since I did not thoroughly explain the IS, they're afraid of my 'powers'. "The job of the limiter is to…" I quickly lose interest in the lesson and all outside sounds just fade away. I look out the window and see a clear sky, one with not a single cloud in sight.

It's really odd. This world is around 40 years into the future and yet the technology is seriously lacking here. I can give this world some slack because we have Tabane-san, but still…the Valkyries are more than enough to help make progress…but then again, they are in the middle of a crisis, so advancing weaponry is the only thing to do.

"…"

Wait…there are some things that don't add up. That time I fought the Nova, Byakushiki picked up some weird energy signals, I don't really know what they mean, but it could be something important regarding the Nova. Then there were the clashes. For the first 8 or so clashes, there was an 8 year gap in between. Now why did they choose to appear more frequently, and especially since they traverse dimensions and space, why not send an invasion force? Even if there was an answer to that, it still would not explain why the Nova kept on getting stronger. Near the early times, the first Nova types were Type-F, which had hexagonal type shields capable of protecting it against missiles, possibly more efficient than the [Infinite Stratos] barriers. Then comes the Type-R, which is supposed to be much stronger than Type-F, but lacks the shield…then came to Type-S which is superior to the rest.

"The Nova are aliens from another dimension…" I heard the teacher say. It immediately dawned on me. The Nova are supposed to be aliens, but exactly why do they send ones that are stronger each time, and if they really are aliens, then they should have large numbers, because by the time they have advanced technology, they should have a large population, even if they are freaking huge. Next up is the reason why they send so little. They've already sent large quantities overtime, but they were destroyed. So why haven't they sent a larger amount all in one go? What if they were manufacturing them…then that would mean the Nova we are fighting are robots...then that means…

"Ichika Orimura!" I quickly turn my head towards the direction that came from. The teacher suddenly called me, although I don't know why. I guess it's because I was spacing out and thinking about the Nova.

"Since you've been so attentive, why not explain what a Nova is?" She asked.

It was a really simple question, honestly. I've been thinking about that the entire time and my theory is still incomplete but probably makes more sense than the current one.. "The Nova are supposedly aliens that came from a different dimension. Though unknown, their objectives are most likely eradication of human life. The types that were fought are Type-F, Type-Q, Type-R and the more recent Type-S…in that order." I answered while standing up. I shouldn't give my own theory right away because the idea of fighting robots would be absurd to most people, so I might as well stick to the first one when talking to others.

"So you did your research. Very well, you may sit down."

I sighed as I sat back down. I looked outside the window again and drowned myself in my thoughts again. When I think more about Nova, I get more confused. Their very nature was very odd, in fact, Tabane-san would be very interested in them, and Tabane-san is a person who rarely gets interested in anything she hasn't made. So I'll just gather all of my general ideas into one sentence… The Nova are actually just robots that are made by the real aliens and they seem to get much more stronger each time and are manufactured faster now… If that's true, then I wonder how long it will take before Byakushiki Setsura won't stand a chance against those alien robots.

The teacher continues talking about Nova and skills for Pandora, she explained the importance of quick thinking and team work. Honestly, I find all of this stuff boring. I won't really need to learn this stuff since the Byakushiki pretty much outguns the Nova. Right now, my brain is rotting because I'm not actually learning anything important…

After three classes lunch comes along, which is just as bad. People move away from me, usually trying to keep a seven meter distance. That's right, seven! I got upgraded from five meter kill zone to seven meter. That's just depressing. Since I'm tired today, I'll just buy from Burger Queen and go on the roof to watch the sky while I eat.

"It's the second monster…don't go within seven meters or he'll kill you…" A 1st year Pandora gossiped. It gets really annoying, such as, yesterday the entire lunch room fell silent when I walked in. I walk to the end of the line for Burger Queen and people just make a path all the way to the front counter.

Yea…people just move aside when they're in my way. This usually prevents others from socializing with me, especially since they try to pull back anyone who tries to talk to me, pretty much to keep him 'alive'. I walk through the new path and reach the counter. It surprised me that even the cashier was afraid of me…

"U-uh…what is your order?" She asked. I could hear the meekness in her voice, and I could see her hands trembling…but I'm not even trying to act like Chifuyu-nee now. Wait…I didn't get enough sleep last night, so my eyes must make me look irritated. I pretty much spent all night thinking about home…and what I miss the most is my friends. Things are lonely here without the others…Rin shouting at me, Laura acting all passionate and Char's gentle nature… I miss those…but what about Chifuyu-nee? She can't cook or clean…so how will she live without me?

"E-excuse me…what is your order." I snapped back to reality. I must have drifted off. I really should order and get out as quickly as possible to prevent myself from causing any inconvenience to others.

"Uh…I would like a cheeseburger, please." I said. I heard a few gasps behind me. Apparently, some students were shock that I used the word 'Please'. That's great. People think I'm an insensitive bastard who kicks puppies…

I was given a bag containing the burger almost instantly. She really was scared of me. I thanked her and left the counter, surprising the students yet _again_. Seriously, people in this world take judgments based on outer appearances and behaviors, both of which can be fabricated. For example, Chifuyu-nee might be a cold and stern woman, but if you get to know her, then you would understand how nice she is.

As I climbed up the flight of stairs, I realized that I forgot to tell Dr. Aoi that the [Infinite Stratos] requires pilots that have compatibility rates…Oh well. I open the door and find that no one else is on the roof, which is good because I'm more comfortable when I'm alone. I sit down and lean back against a wall. The sun was behind this wall, so I'm sitting in the shadows, a nice place to be when the weather is hot.

I take out the burger and take a bite out of it. It takes good, and I mean really good. I know it's bad for me because it is fast food and eating it once in a while won't do any harm, but there are people who eat it regularly so I fear for their health.

After I finish the burger, I crumple up the wrapping and put it back inside the paper bag. I'm done eating, but that's the problem. When I'm done, I have no one to talk with so it gets really lonely and depressing. I hear the voices of many people from the roof top. They're all happy and they laugh so carefree, that is because they have their friends with them...

"So I'm saying…" I heard the door open and I saw two girls walk out. They were wearing Team 13s custom clothing, so they're my team members. Their hair colors are hot pink and cream. The one with cream-colored hair has swirly pig tails, which reminded me of Cecilia's odd swirly things at the end of her hair, while the other reminded me of Tabane, since she has purple/pinkish hair.

"Hey…isn't that Ichika Orimura?"

I turn and looked at them, face to face. They blinked a couple of times, so I guessed that something confused them. "Uhh…did you get enough sleep last night?" The custard corner haired girl asked. She got me spot on, probably because I got dark bags under my eyes.

"No, I didn't get enough sleep. Thanks for asking." I replied. Normally, people are afraid of me, but these two don't really seem to care if I'm dangerous or not, probably because they have numbers.

"Ufufufu…you're an interesting person." The pink haired girl puts her face in front of mine, almost touching me, and adjusts her glasses. "Ichika Orimura, Aged 15, Nationality is Japanese and date of birth is December 6th 2050."

She's got it all wrong. I'm not born in 2050 because I am not even from here… Sister Margaret must have faked some records of me, probably as a counter measure to those curious about me. That pink haired girl is really creeping me out. How did she get access to information that only school staff members can get ahold of? Possibly by hacking.

"Yea…what of it?"

"You can form weapons and do things many Pandora could do, but you also display the power of Valkyries by controlling gravity." She explained. She began to drool, which is really weird. "Let me examine you."

XDXDXDXD (Normal POV)

*Smash*

[BGM]: watch?v=vvAQ7o2yGXk

Laura was trembling as Chifuyu's fist had missed her head by a hairs breadth. The instructor's fist had done serious damage to the wall behind the former German soldier. Her fist made a hole in the wall, and a single hit would actually kill a normal human being if it ever hit them in the head.

"I-I-Instructor, why did you suddenly do that?" Laura asked, trembling in her shoes like a baby rabbit.

"I don't know! I just had an urge to punch a Pink haired German!" Chifuyu growled. She pulled back her hand, and not surprisingly, it was not harmed. "B-but why?" Laura said teary eyed.

"I felt this tingly feeling and something tells me that Ichika is about to be assaulted by a German woman!" Chifuyu replied. "I don't know what, but it seems that a denizen of the world Ichika is in now is trying to violate him!"

Charlotte pulled Laura in and buried her face into her chest. "Orimura-sensei, that gave you no right to nearly kill Laura-san!"

Chifuyu sighed and turned around, facing away from the two girls. "Sorry, I'm just agitated right now. My little brother is not in this world anymore and there is a possibility that he could be stuck there forever if he doesn't find a way to come back."

"Don't worry Chi-Chan! Tabane is working on a solution to bring Ichika back in case he can't find a way!" Tabane jumped down from the ceiling again and landed in front of Chifuyu. She was holding a pink wrench decorated with chibi rabbits and had on a pair of welding goggles over her forehead. "Tabane is working on a dimensional machine!"

"How's the progress?" Chifuyu asked.

"The machine was completed, but broke down a while ago after the first test."

A tick mark formed on Chifuyu's head. "And you're not fixing it?" Chifuyu questioned, with a hint of aggression in her voice.

"Someone else is helping me fix it, so I left him the work for a while to come tell you." Tabane replied happily.

"Who in the world would be smart enough to help you?" Chifuyu grabbed Tabane's head and pulled her in close. "You don't really care for anyone else in the world other than Me, Ichika and your family."

"That's why I got a person from another world help me instead!" Tabane beamed. Chifuyu's eyes shot open when she heard the words 'another world'. Taking a person from another world could create disastrous results.

"Yamada, you can take temporary control over my position! I have something important to attend to!"

Chifuyu ran out of the room, holding Tabane by the head. She made it to Tabane's hidden room and found a person working on a portal like thing. Chifuyu assumed that the person was a woman, due to the thin waist line and slender build. She couldn't really see the face because a welding mask was covering the persons face.

"Oi! Yuki I'm back!" Tabane said to the person. The name Yuki definitely belongs to a girl, so Chifuyu has no doubts that the visitor from another dimension was a woman.

The person lifted up the welding mask and revealed the face of a girl. The person wore a black tank top and black track pants, with a snowflake necklace around the neck. Their hair color was black, while the eye color was a mixture of royal blue and black. "Oh, I see you brought Chifuyu here."

The person's voice surprised the woman. The voice was a bit too deep for a woman and was husky, but there was no way a guy could be that effeminate. What kind of guy wears a snowflake necklace, or is called Yuki!

"What is the damage report~!" Tabane questioned. Her curiosity had surfaced and she could barely contain herself. Creating a machine that can traverse dimension is a mad scientists dream because of the near unlimited information it can give if you travel to other dimensions.

"The reactor short circuited while multiple receptors and wires were fried." Yuki explained. He took out a note book and gave it to Tabane. "We need these if we want to make it operate properly without damaging the machine itself." He said, pointing to different things on the note book.

"Tabane can get build those! I have the resources in my lab!" Tabane said cheerfully, running out of the room with the notebook.

The two black-haired Japanese watch the purple haired scientist run out the door, wondering why she's so excited over creating a dimensional machine. Chifuyu turned to look at the visitor and was amused by his appearance. His hair was a bit long for a male, he had his bangs swept to the right, and was held there with a blue hair clip. His bangs could easily cover the top part of his eyes, he wore a calm look on his face, but Chifuyu easily deduced that his true personality was similar to Tabane, albeit toned down to more sensible reasons.

"So…which world are you from?" Chifuyu asked, trying to start a conversation with the stranger. Hearing about new worlds interests her, and if the stranger was the smartest in his world, he is a possible candidate for Chifuyu's 'Distract Tabane with a smart male' plan, which would make Tabane divert her attention from Ichika.

"I'm in an alternate dimension of your dimension." He replied casually. "There is another you in my world."

"Hm…so Tabane decided to travel to an alternate world?" Chifuyu crossed her arms together, and wore her serious look. "So did she kidnap you to bring you here?"

"Kidnap? Not really…" Yuki replied. He started making gestures of diving into a swimming pool. "I jumped in the portal after her, so I guess it was accidental."

"So you being here was unintentional?"

"Pretty much." He replied. "I was eating shaved ice inside of my lab when Tabane appeared out of nowhere. Before I got the chance to say 'hi' to her, she took my shaved ice. So I followed her to get it back."

"…"

"I know, you're thinking that 'shaved ice isn't important', but it is to me! It's my favorite food and it was pretty hot that day so I needed it to cool off!"

"Whatever…"Chifuyu sighed. She stared at the male carefully, when something popped up in her mind. "Hey, why is it that there are alternate dimensions, and how exactly did Ichika get warped to another dimension?"

[BGM Change] : watch?v=ARMup2Ey6vY

Yuki's calm demeanor changed to a rather serious one. "You're asking for something that is only a theory. There is no way to confirm the truth of alternate dimensions, but seeing as how I'm here…I suppose I can find the conclusion."

"Hurry up and tell me so that you can continue working."

"Fine…" Yuki sighed. He sat down on the floor and took the welding mask off of his head. "According to string theory, there are around dozens of possible dimensions, though we live in a 3D world, it is possible that the 4th Dimension and so forth exists, but is unable to be seen. Yet there is another theory, which is the 'Infinite Dimensions theory', which was based on the principles of Ockham's razor."

"I don't have a clue what you're saying."

"What I'm trying to say is that possibilities infinite dimensions exists." He replied, holding up one finger. "Since another theory concludes that the universe houses between 500 billion to an infinite number of Galaxies, and if there were infinite galaxies then there would also be an infinite number of the same thing. This of course is a natural occurrence caused by infinity, and it also opens another possibility. Within infinity, there can be anything, even things that are slightly different from one another."

"So what you are saying is that different dimensions exist due to the law of infinity?"

"Exactly. With infinite dimensions, that means there are multiple dimensions where decisions made are different, which is also why you don't know me in your world."

"But that would mean finding our Ichika is impossible because he could be in one of the infinite number of dimensions."

"That itself is wrong." He corrected. "A theory is that anything that travels to another dimension will cause an inconsistency with that dimension, causing that dimension to stand out."

"Then we got a chance?" Chifuyu asked, with hope in her voice.

"Possibly."

"What do you mean possibly?"

Yuki got off the ground and puts his hand over Chifuyu's shoulder. "There is a possibility that he's already dead."

"What!"

"I conclude that the inconsistencies are removed by eliminating them. So in order to make you understand, the universe your brother is in will try to kill him one way or another."

"W-…what…" Chifuyu's eyes opened wide and her lips quivered. Losing her brother would be devastating. The thought of never seeing Ichika again was like death for her.

"To make matters worse, the time of other dimensions move at a different rate than ours. For example, if one day passed by here, then it might have been one year for Ichika, or vice versa."

"So he would either age significantly or die of old age…"

Yuki nodded and picked up the welding mask. "So the only solution is to repair this machine as soon as possible and hope the universe Ichika visited moves at a close pace as ours, but of course, My theory could be wrong." He said before putting on the mask and resuming his work.

XDXDXDXD [BGM: None]

"No thank you." Ichika replied as he turned his head to the side, causing her to pout.

"You're no fun!"

"Now, now, Franka…No need to get all angry, after all, you can check out his capabilities tomorrow." Said the other girl.

"Hmph! Fine, be that way Christine!"

The two girls leave the IS pilot on the roof, making him wonder what they were trying to do. He quickly shrugged it off and let it be. There was training for Team 13 tomorrow, so something might happen. It would be hard to fight against the Valkyries because their Tachyon Accels are better and faster than normal Accels.

"Haa…tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day…" The IS pilot sighed. He stared up at the clouds and watched them float slowly. He extended his arm forward and tried to grab the sky. "If only I could travel dimensions as easily as flying the Byakushiki…"

After lunch, Ichika would attend class as usual and stare off into space, making up his own theories and ideas about the Nova. At the end of the day, he went to his room, too tired to do anything else. He didn't get enough sleep yesterday, so going to bed earlier is a good idea.

Ichika sighed as he lied down on his bed. He was dead tired, but he had many things on his mind yet again. Trying to grasp what Nova are is taxing to his brain. He concluded that the Nova are actually robots or mechanical machines sent by aliens from another dimension. The Nova materialize on the planet through a gateway in the world.

"…I just hope that Tabane is working on something." Ichika muttered. If not for his belief in Tabane, he would have broken down mentally long ago, with his sanity going first. If anyone woke up in a world where he/ she knew no one and possibilities of them fighting that entire world was being prevented by a single strand of hair, they would eventually break down. The pressure and isolation would be too much of a stress on their mind, and Ichika was a lucky person to be holding out just fine.

* * *

The time was 6:50 and an electric alarm clock was blaring. In room 325, the male IS pilot hit the button on top of it. He got out of the bed and felt a bit more energized. He did his morning routine of brushing his teeth, getting dressed and etc. After wearing the West Genetics male uniform for a few weeks, Ichika felt that the IS Academy uniform was much more comfortable.

He attended class as usual and it took a lot out of him to stop himself from slamming his head repeatedly on the desk out of boredom. He thought the curriculum at IS academy was hard, but the curriculum at West Genetics was too advanced. Being 40+ years into the future, it was no surprise that it would get harder, but still…

After that hellish time period known as 'Class', it was finally lunch period. He walked into the cafeteria and the entire place fell silent yet again. As he walked through the cafeteria, people started to clear a path for him, only this time they kept distances of 6 meters. Apparently, Ichika's display of 'Manners' gave the students the impression that he wasn't 'so bad' after all, but he's still seen as a sociopath.

"Stay away from him." A girl whispered to another.

"Although he's handsome, he'll beat you up if you annoy him."

"My God what a monster…"

Ichika ignored the stares and gossip and went to get food. He chose Chinese food, probably because he is sentimental and that Chinese food reminded him about Rin…

He sat at an empty table. It was empty because the other students didn't want to get killed if they were unlucky enough to sit next to the 'Second Monster' so everyone would leave a table open. The entire cafeteria stayed silent, allowing Ichika to eat in peace, but it was really starting to make him feel alienated. The normally happy-go-lucky Ichika had closed himself up, which made everyone else fear him…but it was his decision.

"Ichika-san?" The IS pilot looked up and saw Kazuya Aoi, who happened to be alone. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" Kazuya asked.

"Fine…" Ichika sighed as he lowered his head and continued to eat. Kazuya sat down on the seat parallel to where Ichika was sitting, allowing them to talk face to face. The two remained silent and only ate, Kazuya wanted to ask Ichika some questions but found it hard to break the silence.

Kazuya wanted to understand and learn about Ichika more because he assumed that he found it hard to fit in because no one could understand him. Kazuya had learned about Satellizer and helped her open her heart to others, so he thought he could do the same to Ichika. Kazuya opened his mouth to speak, but Ichika already beat him to it. "Didn't I tell you to not associate yourself with me?" Ichika asked, not bothering to look at Kazuya.

"..U-Uh…well…I think you need friends." Kazuya stammered.

Ichika sighed as he lowered his chopsticks. He looked down, casting a shadow over his face and chuckled. "I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?"

Ichika folded his arms together and grinned at Kazuya. "I'm too scary." He said bluntly.

"Ergh…" Kazuya sweat dropped at Ichika's ridiculous response. At that moment, Ichika is not scary at all. "You…you're not scary at all."

"Thanks…but you're afraid of me, right?"

Kazuya's eyes widened, causing Ichika to smirk. 'Thought so…' The IS pilot thought. He knew that the young limiter was trying his hardest to stay brave, but he was afraid of being wrong as well. Sweat rolled down Kazuya's face, he was nervous and probably thought that Ichika might be offended if he said yes. "Uh…I…I'm not afraid." Kazuya lied.

"You're lying." Ichika smiled. Kazuya shifted a bit and he gripped the edge of his seat tightly. Seeing Ichika smile reminded him of Chiffon. Behind that 'happy' smile was a lethal monster, at least, that's what he thought.

"Anyways…what do want?" Ichika questioned with a bored look on his face. He was a bit tired of being feared and today was supposed to be his training session with it, so he can't wait. Who knows, it might relieve stress.

Kazuya shakes his head and makes eye contact with Ichika. Somehow, he got over his fear. "Who are you exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Ichika replied. He was beginning to suspect that Kazuya knew that he wasn't actually from his world.

"I've talked with gramps and he told me that you were an interesting person." Kazuya answered. "When I asked him to explain and he said that you weren't from here."

Ichika leaned in closer to Kazuya, probably so that he could talk to him without allowing others to listen. "Hey, meet me in the roof and I'll explain." He whispered.

"Alright." Kazuya nodded.

The two men walk out on the roof and stood face to face. Kazuya gathered enough courage and wanted an explanation, and Ichika was a bit reluctant to give him one. Of course, anyone would think that travelling from a different dimension is absurd, but there are many mysterious things about the transfer student, Ichika Orimura, that would make it believable. "Don't tell anyone else what I'm about to say." Ichika requested.

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself." Kazuya nodded.

"I'm from a different dimension." Ichika began. Kazuya looked at him weird and began to listen attentively, probably interested by what he was saying. "I come from a world where women have a higher social status than males because of the [Infinite Stratos], a powered exoskeleton that out performs every other weapon platform. The [Infinite Stratos] can only be piloted by females, although I'm the only exception."

"A different dimension? Powered Exoskeleton?" Kazuya repeats. "That explains things…but if you're from another dimension, then why are you here?"

"…That's what I want to know." Ichika replied with a bored face, not surprised at Kazuya's reaction. The IS pilot had a showdown with the Limiter in a staring contest. The pilot used a blank stare while Kazuya tried his best to keep his cool, but eventually he snapped.

"A-h agh….Uhh…I'm sorry." Kazuya apologized. He lost his cool because he thought Ichika got pissed off, but probably hid it behind a poker face. Ichika just grinned instead, shocking Kazuya.

"It's okay…you did nothing wrong." Ichika told the limiter. The IS pilot walked to the rooftop exit and looked back. "See you at training." He said before walking down the stairs, leaving the limiter alone on the roof. As he walked down the stairs, he felt that he might not have told Kazuya everything, such as how the [Infinite Stratos] cannot have its core re-created, or the fact that only 467 cores exist, which only 332 are for actual combat.

The limiter was standing alone on the roof, very perplex and unsure of what else do say.

"…Uhhh…okay…"

* * *

"Your new team member, Mr. Orimura, will now introduce himself!" The instructor shouted. Ichika learned that her name was Su-Na Lee and judging by her name, she was Korean. Seeing as how she is the supervisor of Team 13, then it is highly likely that she is currently the strongest Pandora. Ichika stood before all of Team 13, with Su-Na Lee right behind him. He had no choice but to introduce himself, much to his dismay as he already has a bad reputation in the school.

"Uhh…hello, my name is Ichika Orimura. As you all know, I am unofficially known as the 'Second Monster' and I am currently assigned to Team 13." Ichika began. He received weird stares from the Pandoras, probably because they didn't like him. "I will be participating in combat, not support like the limiters. I hope we get along and help each other become stronger." He continued, ignoring the stares he received.

"My, aren't you polite?" The instructor complimented, putting her hand on Ichika's shoulder. "Like the headmistress said, you're a nice kid, but there is a mysterious aura about you that sends shivers down my spine."

She walked away from the group, leaving Ichika alone with the entire team. Some gave him dark stares, while others looked at him in a funny way. From what they heard, Ichika Orimura was a fearsome person comparable to Satellizer before she met Kazuya, but his introduction went against what he was seen as. Some thought it was an act, while others thought he was misinterpreted by the students. The silence went on for quite a while, so long that the supervisor came back with a large duffel bag and was surprised by how silent it was. "Well…it seems that you people refrained from chatting while I was gone."

"It doesn't really matter to me because you'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." She told the students. She opened the duffel bag and pulled out a wooden Bokken, which would probably be used for weapons training. She tossed the Bokken to Ichika, who caught it perfectly and examined it. "Today we will be sparring without the use of stigmata skills, so all you need is combat experience and skills." The instructor announced. "The sparring ends when either side gives in."

She gave wooden versions of the Pandora's weapons, or weapons similar to theirs, though the ones with SSS (Stigma Satellite System) weapons and larger weapons didn't get any weapons at all. Basically, all fighters with melee weapons received a wooden version of their own weapon, while Rana got fingerless boxing gloves and Cassie received a pair of tonfas. "Today's exercise is a team battle! Team A is Ichika Orimura and Team B is the rest!"

"What the hell!" Ichika shouted. He was pretty much fighting against all the strikers and finishers of Team 13, which are all experts in CQB, while Ichika, who was trained in Kendo by Houki and Chifuyu, was barely noteworthy. Although Chifuyu was arguable the strongest sword fighter Ichika knew, he had not fully mastered her style, making his style incomplete and in shambles.

"Oh…this is going to be good." Ichika heard Rana say. He gulped as the girls surrounded him, they would definitely enjoy beating him within an inch of his life. He would face roughly 6 highly trained fighters while he, however, was only an IS pilot…a decent one at best.

"Begin!" The instructor shouted, starting the match. All of the girls dashed forward, with intent of rushing forward and overwhelming Ichika. The boy knew that they would do that so he executed a tsuki at the one who was ahead of the others, which was Rana. The Pandora reacted quickly and moved to the side to dodge the attack, which gave Ichika an exit. He ran through the opening and got out of their path making the girls ran into each other and get into a tangled heap.

"Ah, that was a close one!" Ichika gasped. The fight was very intense, but his training with Chifuyu was much more extreme, in fact, it was so extreme that Ichika would lose to his older sister in 5 seconds. The IS pilot held his bokken in one of Chifuyu's favorite stance, the 'Ikken Hissatsu'(一拳必殺 – One hit to annihilate). The Ikken Hissatsu requires the swinging arm to be in front of the body, as it shares the same stance with the Twin Flash Style. The only difference is that the tip of the sword was pointed at the weapon of the opponent.

Ouka was the first to jump out of the heap and rush towards Ichika. The boy had nothing to fear as the Ikken was created to counter attack the strongest of enemy attacks with only a minimal amount of force and the larger the ratio between the two forces are, the stronger the counter attack would be. Ichika followed Ouka's movements carefully and deduced that she would attack the left, so he held the sword in a 50° angle to the left.

"I can stop you!" Ichika moves the bokken in to intercept Ouka's huge blade. Now obviously, the larger sword would push the bokken back because of the weight and momentum behind it, but it was all a part of Ichika's plan. The 50° angle would take the impact of the sword without any damage to the bokken and from there Ichika would tilt it to the right and let it push him. He spun to the right and because of the earlier interference. Ouka's weapon missed its target, creating an opening for Ichika to attack. He spun extremely quickly because of the momentum he stole from Ouka and struck her on the side. Now all of this happened in a flash and it was so fast that Ouka didn't have enough time to react.

"Urgh…" Ouka dropped her weapon and collapsed on the ground as the hit was extremely heavy since it was her _own_ strength and Ichika's mixed together. The girls managed to get out of the pile and one look at the now defeated Ouka caused some jaw dropping. Everyone else was surprised by that insta-kill counter attack. Hell, even the instructor was impressed.

Ichika noticed that the girls got out of their pile and began to organize themselves, probably to prevent another crash collision. A cold sweat ran down the side of his face as he stood there, ready for the girls. They could attack at any moment, and because of their numbers he could easily be swarmed. Playing it safe is a vital part in the battle, and even letting the girls see one opening could mean instant death, as said by Chifuyu. 'Five left and they are all specialized in one role…and that is rapid, damaging hits.' The IS pilot thought. 'So far I only know the Twin Flash Style, Ikken Hissatsu and Kurogane. Kurogane itself is a defensive technique that uses some shady techniques, but that is justified because it is used as a defense against multiple opponent s.'

"Go!" Ichika flinched as he saw the girls recklessly charge at him. They positioned themselves in a wedge formation and the two at the ends will most likely separate and try to attack from the back. He took a half step forward and held his bokken with both hands, and had it facing vertically, which was basically a normal kendo stance. His prediction was correct as the two at the ends, which were Charles and Satellizer, took an alternate route. They plan to execute a three way attack, but Ichika has an easy way to break their plan since Houki had the perfect attack to screw with their minds.

*Woosh*

"Shinonono ultimate finisher!" Ichika shouted, surprising everyone in the arena. "Shinono-what?" Cassie managed to say before being struck in the head by the bokken. The girl was quickly knocked out cold and fell down with a thump. With the alleged 'Godspeed' of the East down, Ichika found it easy to bypass their attack strategy by going through the hole that was open when the green haired Pandora got knocked out.

"That bastard, what kind of attack was that?" Charles growled. She was furious that the attack had a ridiculous attack name. 'Shinonono Ultimate Finisher' seemed really stupid, and served no purpose other than confusing the enemy. The instructor smirked as she folded her arms together. She understood why Ichika called out his attack name, since all experienced fighters know that by suddenly screaming something weird, the enemy will get thrown off. "Disorienting the enemy with a sudden sound can easily help win the fight." The instructor told the Pandoras. "In a real fight, anything goes."

"Oh so I can do this then!" Rana shouted. She skids across the ground and does a low sweep kick, knocking Ichika off his feet. The boy landed down on the ground hard, and was now at the mercy of the four Pandoras. The girls looked down on him, with evil grins on their faces. Not a good position…especially since he's a normal person while they are basically genetically modified super soldiers.

"Hmm…can we avoid this?" Ichika asked jokingly…or not. He thought he had chance of escaping a horrible beating if he convinces them that mindlessly beating a person was pointless, but to his dismay, they would not comply. "Hell no!" Charles shouted as she kicked the boy in the stomach. The four girls basically did a 'Gang beatdown' on IS pilot and just kept on kicking him since he was in no position to run. Since he was a normal person he eventually lost consciousness, which made the girls lose interest in him. The girls stopped kicking him and decided that since they won, it would be pointless to kick an unconscious person.

"…"

XDXDXDXD [BGM] : watch?v=E0baYm2na7w

*Drip* *Drip*

Ichika watched the ripples spread out as he took steps. He woke up in that weird world again. Just like that time after losing to the [Silver Gospel]…and after that the Byakushiki became Byakushiki Setsura. He looked around for that white-haired girl with the sun hat and dress, but he didn't find her.

"Are you looking for Setsura?" A familiar voice asked. Ichika noticed that the sky had become orange, which meant that it was the White Knight. He turned around slowly and the White Knight eventually came into his field of vision. As usual, she was holding her huge broadsword and was standing there, right in front of the sunset. He was quite surprised when he saw the White Knight for the first time, but he soon understood why. The Byakushiki has the same core as the [White Knight], which was why he could see the White Knight right now. "Why exactly did I come here?" Ichika asked.

"You were called here…" The White Knight replied. She kept her…gaze…on Ichika, which only made the boy more mystified. "Why exactly?" He questioned. The White Knight slightly frowned at his answer. "You got knocked unconscious, so I brought you here." She replied. "You were losing a fight, despite having learned the strongest style in the world."

"Well…not even I can defeat six people…" Ichika sighed, scratching his head. He saw the White Knight frown even more…which was not good. "Hmph. The One Thousand Winters style (Pretty much means Chifuyu Style :D) was designed to combat both single and multiple opponents. You practiced that style for nearly eight years yet you fail to understand even half of it?" She berated. "You have so much potential in you yet you fail to use it properly!"

"What do you mean?" Ichika asked. He was starting to get a bit worried since the White Knight was becoming more and more emotional. "I tried to learn Chifuyu-nees style but it was too hard to fully master the techniques!"

"The style is too hard to master?" The White Knight said coldly. "The same blood your sister has runs through your veins! You should have no problem understanding!" Ichika noticed that with each passing sentence, the White Knight became more and more agitated. "If you truly honor your sister then you will understand her pain and learn to protect her!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Ichika asked. The White Knight pulls her broadsword out of the ground and pointed it at the boy. "Take my sword, and I will teach you the style myself." She ordered, her voice back to its original vigor.

Ichika hesitated for a moment there. First, he was not sure how the White Knight would teach him the style, but the mysterious part was why the White Knight knew so much about his sister. He stood there for a long time before the truth hit him hard on the head like a freaking train. His older sister was the pilot of the White Knight. He cursed at himself for never realising that. His sister had always kept secrets to prevent any unnecessary trouble, but being the White Knight was a big issue. Ichika immediately felt that he owed Chifuyu many things, particularly for raising him and protecting him all those years. "I…I accept. I will learn from you!" He said with determination.

"Good!" The White Knight said as she handed over her sword to the boy. Ichika took the sword in his hands and almost fell down because of its sheer weight. "Our contract is sealed now and my name is Shirokishi!"

XDXDXDXD [BGM] – watch?v=olKaOhpD55g

The girls felt a cold wave rush past them. They turned around and saw the boy moving. First his hands began to shift, and then he pushed himself off the ground. He picked up his bokken and walked forward without any effort. It was as if the damage from earlier was gone! "…This battle is not over yet." He said softly. "The battle ends when either side gives in."

"So you want to fight us again?" Charles asked cockily. "Weren't you the one who got beaten?"

Ichika smirked and shaded his eyes from the girls. "I'll win this round." He replied. Charles looked at him weird and nearly burst out laughing. "And what makes you think that?" She responded arrogantly.

"Because…" The boy replied. "I am Ichika Orimura…" He readied his bokken in a most unusual stance. The sword was held with one hand and held horizontally. His free hand was ready and would most likely be used for close combat. Rana saw a faint and transparent figure behind the male. She saw a female knight with a weird helmet in the same position as Ichika. Her faint hand was near his hands, almost as if she was guiding him. The air around the boy had changed. A feeling of dread and cold emanated from him.

In a flash, he rushed at Charles. She could not react to the sudden movement because of how smooth it was. No unnecessary movements were made and there was no sound at all when he ran. Perfect silence was a sign of absolute skill. Charles received an open palm strike to the stomach, which pushed her back. The three Pandora tried to attack the boy, but he stopped their attacks without taking a single step. He made Roxanne and Rana tangle their arms together while he used the bokken to deflect Sattelizer's weapon. "Now…are you sure getting into my attack range is a good strategy?" He said rhetorically. "I can easily attack all of you at once."

'I can feel the entire world move slowly…' Ichika thought. 'Shirokishi is telling me what to do and she's guiding my hands. I can win without my IS. Only the sword was needed to win.' He took a step forward and leaned all of his weight on that leg. He ducked down and pushed Satellizer away with his free hand by doing an open palm strike on her stomach. The sound of dirt being grinded was heard as the boy began moving his feet around to hit the other two Pandoras in quick succession with light blows. He saw Rana lower her guard and he instantly went in for an elbow strike to the chin that was followed up with a broad swing from the bokken. She was knocked down pretty easily, but there were still three others and who knows what they would do.

"Ho, very impressive." The instructor said with a raised brow. The IS pilot's 'style' was very intriguing to the woman. To her, the style was fluid, precise and absolutely efficient. Using very small movements coupled with quick and precise strikes can allow extremely deadly strikes. The evidence is that the boy managed to exert a large amount of force without moving for more than a step, and followed up with an elbow strike followed with a body strike in quick succession. "Three more left!"

'Now this technique is a variant of Kurogane. Yamata no Orochi – Shura ( 修羅 - Carnage.)' Shirokishi told Ichika mentally. She guided his hands and made him hold the bokken in a stance that he'd only seen once, a stance that Chifuyu used during the first Mondo Grosso. The footwork was the same as Twin Flash Style with the exception of leaning more weight on the back leg, but the grip on the bokken allowed for quick directional change. The right hand was grasping the sword normally, but the left hand was holding only half of the handle, with the lower half of the palm off a surface. This grip will allow for instantaneous change of direction in exchange for weaker grip. 'With this stance, you will be able to block from eight directions. You do not need any force. Let your adversaries destroy themselves by walking into the pit of the snake.'

The girls again circled around the boy, staying alert and cautious because they had witnessed his flawless techniques. If he was able to defeat three elite Pandora effortlessly then he must still have more tricks in store. Their strategy was to circle him and find a weak point to attack, but unfortunately for them Ichika could block from all eight directions, allowing him to counter any of their attacks. Once Satellizer tried to attack from behind, Ichika blocked the attack with the bokken…without turning around. He just moved his hands and brought the bokken behind him and put it in a defensive block. "That was not very well thought out was it?" He asked sarcastically as he kicked her with a reverse side kick. The 2nd Year Pandora was knocked back 3 meters and landed down hard on the ground. "I guess that's that."

"So…yea…" Ichika said casually as he looked at the remaining two Pandoras. "It's the three of us now." The Phoenix and the Immortal kept their distance, hoping that it would give them time to formulate a plan without being attacked. The boy raised his right brow and lowered his bokken. 'So they're trying to create a plan?' He asked Shirokishi. The White Knight appeared to Ichika, but the girls did not react because only he could see her. 'Remember what your sister taught you. Never give your enemies even a single second of rest!' She reminded the boy. Ichika nodded and charged at the girls, surprising them.

"Charging without a second thought is reckless!" Roxanne shouted as she charged as well. Ichika mentally grinned as he discovered that her footwork was a bit off. If the footwork was even the slightest bit unbalanced, then a skilled fighter could easily trip or counter the attack. Roxanne attacked with a claw swipe and Ichika figured that the best way was to use Twin Flash Style – Dual Strike. The technique differed slightly because it is designed to block two attacks almost simultaneously, making it effective against opponents with two weapons.

'Block it now!' Shirokishi told Ichika. The Boy raised his sword and waited for the moment Roxanne got in close. Once she was within arm's length distance, he knocked her right claw away with the hilt of the bokken and parried the left claw with the blade simultaneously. He pulled the wooden sword back quickly and struck her on the head with a Men (vertical strike). The top rank Pandora fell down with a thud, blowing sand away from her. Ichika turned his head to the side and saw the last opponent. Charles Bonaparte looked at the boy spitefully and from her perspective she saw a red-eyed maniac who could take down anyone.

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked in a malicious tone. He had learned how to speak like Chifuyu from Shirokishi…and no one really knows how except the two. "Could it be that you are afraid of me?" He taunted the girl. The Pandora bit her lower lip and crouched down into a running stance. Since she could not do any form of Stigmata skills, defeating an opponent who has better fighting experience is almost impossible. "The battle ends when one side gives in, so this is the final battle." The boy reminded.

"Don't mock me!" Charles growled. The boy's eyes widened when he saw her face contort into a snarl. It was like that time he called Rin flat back in 6th grade…only without the bloody baseball bat. He assumed that she would attack if he irritated her one more time. He went through his head to create a good insult for Charles. He could not make any good ones, so Shirokishi suggested a really inappropriate insult, and that insult is… "I don't know what this means, but I guess you're a putain?"

"…Son of a bitch!" Charles screamed as she ran right at the boy. Shirokishi gave Ichika a mental thumbs up, causing the boy to sweatdrop. Ichika shifted his stance and went into the Twin Flash Style stance, but the follow-up will be instead of block and slash. One Charles got within the danger zone he immediately lunged forward with his bokken. Naturally Charles moved her head to the side, but it was all a part of the plan. Ichika grabbed Charles face with his left hand using the 'Legendary Iron Claw' and dropped his bokken. He quickly pulled his hand back and grabbed her left wrist.

"Sorry if this hurts!" Ichika said, kicking Charles in the stomach with a side kick. He pulled his right leg back and pulled his right arm back bringing her in closer while she was temporarily stunned. He crossed over his right leg and put it behind her legs. He pulled his right leg back and pushed her forward, causing her to topple over and fall on the ground.

Ichika planted his foot on her stomach and looked down on her. The sun did not shine on his face, so from Charles perspective, she saw a looming shadow standing above her in a menacing way. "We give…" She muttered.

The IS pilot took his foot off of her and back away, giving her some space. "So I guess I win this match." He turned around and met the stares of the rest of Team 13. Every single person was either terrified or amused. The instructor walked up to the pilot with an amused grin on her face. "Defeating six enemies who are highly trained is very impressive. You are a very interesting person…"

"Uhh…thanks I guess." The boy replied as he scratched the back of his head. There was an awkward silence for the entire time after Ichika had spoken. The silence could be justified since a guy had beat down six elite combatants in the most epic way possible.

"Since this fine young man knocked out five of our members, you can all go back to the dorms early. Just carry the unconscious people with you." Su-Na announced bluntly. Ichika thought that she was bored since there are less people to mess with but disregarding that, getting the losers medical care.

"You are all now dismissed!"

XDXDXDXD

"Tabane, is everything ready?" Chifuyu asked the mad scientist. In just a few hours, the machine got upgraded from a hastily put together portal like structure that was almost borderline scrap metal into a futuristic portal machine that you find in movies. The eerie pink glow of the portal that illuminated the room, albeit poorly, gave Chifuyu a good feeling that the portal will work. "Hai~! The Tabane Transdimensional Teleporter is now fully optional and we have found the dimension Ikkun is in~!"

"And are there any problems with the machine?" Chifuyu questioned the mad scientist. The male scientist who was welding parts together suddenly stopped and waved his blowtorch around….which was dangerous. "Yea…you can only go through the machine twice without breaking it, and that the machine can only transport one person at a time. So in short, once you go through, no one else should go through." Yuki answered. He flipped up the welding mask and smiled at the woman. "We recently discovered that as long as two dimensions stay connected, the advancement of time will be the same, so once connected, time will pass by normally."

"Since we have to keep the portal open and prevent a second use of it, we will open it in a secluded area of that world, so here is my Ikkun tracker V2~!" Tabane said happily as she handed Chifuyu a device that looked like an android phone with a bunny ear antennae on it. "It can hack any satellite and use it to find aerial photos of Ikkun!"

"For once, I will thank you for creating a device used to stalk Ichika." Chifuyu admitted. Tabane's eyes lit up when she heard the words 'thank you'. "So you do love me?" She beamed. Chifuyu got pissed off by her attitude so she hit Tabane's head with a karate chop, and knocked her out.

"I will be going now, so try to upgrade the machine so we can bring Ichika back."

"I got it." The visitor nodded. He went over to the control panel and started to type commands in furiously and quickly. "System is stable. Reactor condition is mild. Connection established with the other dimension. All requirements now fulfilled. Mission commences now!"

"…You're not in an anime, you know?" Chifuyu sighed, confused by the man's weird personality. He was like a more stable, reasonable and less irritating version of Tabane. "Whatever… At least I can see my brother again."

"Good luck, Chifuyu! Don't get in trouble, and beware of bears!"

'What does he mean by bears?' She thought as she walked out of the portal. The transition between dimensions produced a bright light that forced Chifuyu to shield her eyes. Once she made it to the other side, she stayed still for a while and waited for her sight to return. The moment her eyes regained focus, she was standing in front of a grizzly bear. 'Oh…so that's what he meant…' She stared at the grizzly bear straight in the eye. A staring contest went on between them for a few seconds until the bear began to roar.

"Ho? So you want to intimidate me?" Chifuyu scoffed at the bear's pathetic attempt to act threatening. "Two can play at that game." She crossed her arms together and gave the bear her 'Cold Stare'. Once the bear saw Chifuyu's new expression its fur got stiff. It became scared and began to tremble in fear.

"So…you still haven't run away yet?" She said in an irritated tone. She furrowed her brows and let out her cold killing intent. The bears eyes opened wide and it went back on all fours. The bear turned around and began to run for its life. Chifuyu loosened up and lowered her arms. She was thankful that she could scare away pretty much anything because is she was not the woman she was then she might have gotten screwed.

'Now to find out where Ichika is.' She took out the Ikkun Tracker V2 and turned it on. The machine made a few beeps and opened up a world map. The searcher crosshair began scanning the entire map. It hovered over Japan and zoomed in. 'Good, at least he's in Japan.' Her hopes began to grow stronger as the crosshair moved over Japan, and they continued to increase after the crosshair zoomed into the area she was in. The machine made a ding and a different map took the place of the world map. There were two icons on the map. A [You] icon and a cartoon drawing of Ichika were shown, which happened to be close together.

"So he's close by!" Chifuyu muttered as she looked around. What stood out the most in the forest was this huge campus that was in sight. The first thing that popped into her head was 'Why the hell is there a school right beside a forest with bears?' and of course, she did not know the answer. She figured that Ichika would most likely be there.

Chifuyu assumed that the school is probably a 30 minute walk so she began to make her way to the school. If there was a possibility that Ichika was enrolled into the school then Chifuyu, as his sister, could visit him and bring him home. Along the way, she realized something odd about the forest she was in. The trees were pretty young and if memory serves her correctly, the trees around her that were extinct. The place looked too artificial. The soil looked a bit dry and there were almost no birds in the area, something which should be plentiful in a natural forest. After 28 minutes of walking, the school became visible to Chifuyu, and it was freaking huge. The school must have been five storeys tall while the campus must be freaking spacious.

"This could be even larger than the IS Academy, and that would be ridiculous." She said to herself as she walked through the front gates. When she walked into the school grounds, there were many students walking around. The students had uniforms that had a unique design to them. The males wore brown jackets with black pants while the girls wore a weird red uniform.

Unknown to Chifuyu, because West Genetics was a military school, she would not be taken lightly because she was an 'intruder'. Her attire stood out like a sore thumb because she wore a black suit with a black skirt. The first thing that came into a student's mind would be that she was a teacher but because teachers were usually introduced beforehand, it was most likely that any mysterious person not wearing a uniform or was not escorted was an intruder.

"Who are you?"

Chifuyu felt a hand grab her shoulder. Whoever grabbed her must be pretty brave or stupid, but the grip was fairly strong for her standards. She turned around and met face to face with a black-haired girl who wore a grim look on her face. The girl had some of her hair tied on the right side, which was the first time Chifuyu saw a style like that. The person was Ticy Phenyl, the student council president.

"My identity is of no concern to you." Chifuyu replied, grabbing Ticy's hand off her shoulder. Ticy felt her hand being crushed, but she did not see any muscles being used in Chifuyu's hand. Ticy pulled back her hand and glared at the woman. 'Her glare is not bad…but the bigger issue is chance of her attacking me.' Chifuyu pondered.

"You are a threat to this school. Leave peacefully or be forcefully removed." The president threatened. Chifuyu raised her brow at the threat and wondered why she is considered a threat. No one should threaten Chifuyu because she will kick your ass, but because she was in another dimension no one knew her. Chifuyu sighed and crossed her arms. "There is someone of great importance to me in this school and I have to find him no matter what so I cannot leave."

"Oh, so you're here to find a person?" Ticy asked, not believing the reason one bit. She was suspicious of the woman, and assumed that she was here to either kidnap a student or steal important files. Ticy had contacted the third years and asked for their help. Although the intruder looked human, it was unknown if they were a Pandora or not. It was only a matter of time before the students get to the area, so all she has to do is stall for time. "And who may that be?"

"That is of no concern to you!" There are times when Chifuyu gets embarrassed of her obsession with her little brother, but because he was the only family she had left protecting him is top priority. Chifuyu was getting paranoid of where Ichika could have been. Since he has an [Infinite Stratos] he might have used it and have gotten captured or was captured because he was a stranger to these people too.

"So you refuse to tell us your reason of coming here…" The Pandora replied menacingly. She saw multiple Pandora running towards her position and noticed that almost every third year was in sight. The other students split apart and formed a circle around Chifuyu and the student council president. Chifuyu looked around and found that she is surrounded from all sides.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"You are a threat to our school. You must be removed right now." A girl replied.

Chifuyu glared at the girl in front of her in annoyance and lower her arms. "So you girls are going to fight me?"

"What else would we do?" Another said arrogantly, which annoyed Chifuyu.

Chifuyu felt her anger rise because of how cocky the other girls were. Believing that you can defeat an enemy without having a good measure of their strength or just by having more numbers is a shame. "So you people think you can defeat me?" Sometimes little shits need a lesson, and that's where Chifuyu comes in. "Then come fight me!"

* * *

I had a weird case of writer's block since I didn't really know what to write and I was not in the mood. Done My semester exams and got a pretty damn good mark. Still sad though because they weren't up to my expectations...Now that I have bored you with my personal life...time for next chapter leaks! Chifuyu has now entered the fray and expect the violence to increase by 160%! And yes! I did take the liberty of the plot (dimensional travel) and used to make a cameo for one of my favorite OCs! Heuhehehehehe.


End file.
